Harry Potter And The Prophecy Of Love
by Dave Potter
Summary: It is the summer after Harry's 5th year there is a new prophecy about the one he will fall in love with and that person is.....You will have to read to find out.
1. The Prophecy

Chapter1 The Prophecy  
  
July 31, 1996  
  
It was the summer after his 5th year and Harry was lying in his bed at number 4 Privet Drive. As he looked down at his wife sleeping next to him. He couldn't help but think how wonderful and crazy his life had become.  
  
Flashback to earlier that summer.  
  
When Harry and the Dursleys arrived home from King's Cross they where greeted by Albus Dumbledore sitting in Vernon's chair. When Vernon saw him he yelled, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Dumbledore just smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "I will have you arrested for breaking and entering."  
  
Dumbledore stood and raised his hands "Mr. Dursley If you would calm down and have a seat I will explain why I am here." He turned to Harry "Now Harry if you would go to your room there is someone there that has allot of things they need to discuss with you." Harry nodded went up the stairs to his room.  
  
When Harry arrived at his room to say that he was shocked was an understatement. His room resembled a small flat that looked like it belonged at Hogwarts. It was decorated in Gryffindor red and gold. The living room had a sofa, a couple of chairs, and a coffee table. On the left there was a complete kitchen. On the right there was two doors but what surprised him the most was who was waiting there for him.  
  
With a confused look on his face he said. "Mrs. Malfoy!?"  
  
"Please come in Harry." she said while motioning him to sit next to her. Once he sat down she continued. "Now Harry we have allot to discuss, but before we do I think you should look at the memories in this pensive." indicating the pensive on the coffee table. Harry proceeded to go into the pensive.  
  
He was in Dumbledore's office. He could tell this was after his little incident that took place here. There were still several broken items that were lying about his office. The professor was at his desk going over some papers. Mrs. Malfoy was sitting in a chair in front of his desk. Dumbledore looked up from the papers over to Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"I see you have divorced Lucius." he said to her. Harry looked at her in surprise. He continued "And that you have changed your name back to Black." she nodded "Yes he had held me under the Imperious Curse for twenty years." she said, "I would have never married him if he hadn't done that." at that moment Professor Trelawney came in.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore I need to speak-" she broke off in mid sentience and went into a trance.  
  
"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD AND THE MOTHER OF THE DRAGON MUST FALL IN LOVE. . . . ONLY SHE WILL BE ABLE TO HELP UNLOCK THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. . . . IF THIS DOSE NOT HAPPEN BY THE TIME THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES THE EARTH WILL DWELL IN DARKNESS FOREVER. . . . THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD AND THE MOTHER OF THE DRAGON MUST FALL IN LOVE. . . ."  
  
Harry just stood their mouth gapping open. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had to fall in love with Draco Malfoy's mother. This cant be real he thought. This must be a joke this can't be real can it? While he was debating this he was pulled from the pensive.  
  
Once out side of the pensive he ran the nearest door and went threw it. On the other side of the door the room was empty. Harry went to the middle of the room collapsing on to the floor. Hearing this new prophecy brought back all the pain of the other prophecy of his parents, Sirius, and Cedrics deaths. The pain kept building and building until Harry couldn't take it any more. When that happened he did something he hadn't done in along time he cried.  
  
Harry awoke sometime later in the arms of Narcissa. She held him tight to her chest his head resting on her shoulder while rocking him back and forth. When she noticed that he was she asked "Are you all right Harry" he looked up at her and smiled and said "I am now thank you." she smiled back and said "Your welcome Harry." he got up off her lap and helped here off the floor and asked "So what do we have to eat around here? I don't know about you but I am staving." she smiled again and took his hand and led him to the kitchen.  
  
They worked in silence while preparing dinner. While they where eating asked Narcissa "So, Err Ms Black-" she held up a hand and said "Please Harry call me Narcissa" she said with a smile. "OK so Narcissa what do we do now? I mean about the prophecy. Is it possible for us to fall in love by the end of July?" he asked.  
  
Narcissa look at him in deep thought and said "I don't know Harry but all we can do is try. We will need to spend as much time together as we can to help make sure that it will happen. Now lets finish dinner and do some magic." Harry looked at her in confusion "Won't I get expelled for doing under aged magic?" he asked "No I am a licensed tutor you are allowed to do magic when I am with you" she said "Cool."  
  
After dinner Narcissa tested Harry to see how good he was. She was surprised at how good he was at DADA. When she asked him about it he told her about Umbrige and the D.A. "It looks like you will be teaching me Defense Against the Dark Arts." at this Harry lowered his head and blushed. "Well it's been a long day why don't we call it a night and get some sleep." she said. Harry agreed so they headed to the bedroom.  
  
When they got there Harry was stunned there was only one queen size bed. He looked Narcissa and was going to ask her why, but before he could ask she said. "Like I said we will be spending ever moment we can together. If you don't feel comfortable about this I can conjure a separate bed for one of us." He nodded his head "If you could please. Until I get more used to our situation, I would feel more comfortable sleeping separately." She smiled warmly and put a hand on his shoulder and said "I understand and I feel the same as you" she made an identical bed for him and they got ready and went to bed.  
  
Some time during the night Harry was having a dream about Sirius falling through the veil. He felt so cold and lonely like all the happiness was sucked out of him. It was like a dementor was there with him. All of the sudden he felt a wave of warmth and love come over him. It was like being wrapped up in a warm blanket. He felt secure and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Upon awakening the next morning Harry found that he was not alone in his bed. It felt comfortable and reassuring resting in the arms of Narcissa. He had not had a good night's rest like that in a long time and he did not want it to end. This was the way he wanted to wake up for the rest of his life.  
  
"Harry are you awake?" She asked in a soft but concerned voice. He turned to face her. He could see a look of concern on her face "I hope you don't mind me sneaking into your bed last night. You were having such a bad night mare I just wanted to help you." She paused as if waiting for him to say something "Please Harry say something!" her voice filled with worry. "Thank you." And with that he leaned in and kissed here softly on her lips. After he realized what he just did and seeing the shocked look on her face. He turned beat red in embarrassment and got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. When he got there he slumped down on the floor and put his face into his hands. This is more embarrassing than asking Cho to the Yule Ball he thought.  
  
Sometime later he heard a knock at the door "Harry please come out breakfast is ready." After along silent pause "Your breakfast will get cold if you don't eat it soon." "Please Harry come out I am not mad you. Come out please so we can talk about this." He could tell by her voice that she was worried. "OK I will be right out." He said in a weak voice.  
  
He joined her at the breakfast table. They ate in silence nether saying a word. After breakfast she sat on the couch and motioned for him to join her. He sat down on the couch with his knees to his chest. They both sat there in silence until looking down Harry said "I am sorry." She took his hand and gives it a squeeze "There is no need to be sorry I am not mad at you so don't worry about it." She said. He looked up at her face to see she was smiling at him. It maid him feel better about kissing her. He smiled back and said "OK I won't worry about it." She leaned over and hugged him tightly to her. As she puled away she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She got off the couch and said "Let's get to work." While watching her retreat to their training room he smiled and put his hand up to his cheek where she had kissed him. 


	2. Getting to know you

Ms.Marvel Thank you for being the first to review my story.  
  
Alex thanks for the review.  
  
Aberforth Dumblebore thanks for the review but could you tell me what OBHWF means?  
  
I hope that you all continue to enjoy my story.  
  
Chapter 2 Getting to know you.  
  
For the next few days they settled in to a routine in their training. Each morning after breakfast they would learn new defensive spells. After lunch they would practice potions and transfiguration and after dinner they would practice dueling for two hours. The rest of the time they spent getting to know one another.  
  
She told him all about how Lucius forced her to marry him under the Imperious Curse. And how he physically and mentally abused her over the years. The more that she told him about her life the more he decide that he was going to kill Lucius Malfoy for what had done to her. She also talked of how she thought that Draco could be saved from his father's influence. He promised her that they would try to save him together. Given his past with Draco he didn't think it would work but he would try for her.  
  
(A/N: Should Draco be saved or not you vote and decide. The dead line will be when they get to Hogwarts. Which to tell you the truth I don't know when that will be.)  
  
In turn he told her all about his adventures at Hogwarts and about his friends. When he got to the story about Dobby she smiled "I always liked Dobby he was my best friend for years. I'm so happy that you help set him free. I wonder where he is now?" He grinned at her and said, "He works at Hogwarts now so you can go there and see him. Come to think of it would could probably invite him over for a visit." she smiled "I would like that."  
  
Also to his surprise he told her about how the Dursleys had treated him over the years. He told her about his cupboard under the stairs and the bars on his window. About the work he was forced to do and the lack of food that he was given. To say that she was mad about this was an understatement.  
  
"I 'm going down there and give them a piece of my mind." She said very angrily. She got up to leave for the door when Harry reached out and grabbed her hand "Please don't it won't change anything." She sighed "All right but if they so much as look at you wrong I will hex them into the next dimension." She said with an evil grin "Now lets get back to work." Harry let a grown and followed her to the training room.  
  
Each night they would go to bed in separate beds but by morning they could be found in bed together one comforting the other from the nightmares they both have of their pasts.  
  
(A/N: Sorry this chapter is short but I have lots to do with work and planning wedding or funeral depending on your POV. I will try to update again soon.) 


	3. I'm a what?

Slimpun: "Do not worry I plan to have lots of fun with Lucius and Draco when and after they find out." I grin evilly rubbing my hands together.  
  
Shezza88: Thank you for the review. I didn't realize I was doing all that when I wrote. I just wrote what I felt was right. Really a challenge named after me are you serious? That would be an honor. I don't like detail over load ether so I try to keep it down. I like Draco being humiliated and killed in pain full ways to. Well I am rambling on now back to the story.  
  
Aberforth Dumbledore: Thanks for the info and sorry about the short chapter. I will try better in the future.  
  
Draco vote Evil: 1 Good: 0  
  
Chapter 3 I'm a what!?  
  
One day as they had just finished lunch when they received a visit by Professor Dumbledore. "So Harry, Narcissa how are you both doing?" he asked "We are doing fine professor how are you?" asked Narcissa "I am well my dear."  
  
He turned to Harry and asked, "How is your training going Harry?" Harry looked at him with a smile on his face "Fine" he cocked his head towards Narcissa and added "Except for little Ms slave driver over hear is running me ragged." Narcissa fumed and both Harry and Dumbledore laughed at this.  
  
Once they stopped laughing the professor led them to the living room and sat down in the large over stuffed chair. Harry and Narcissa sat together on the couch. "Harry I would like to test you for any special abilities that you may have." Harry was confused "What do you mean by special abilities sir."  
  
"Well Harry" he said as he pulled out a piece of parchment from his robe pocket "This parchment when we apply one drop your of blood to it will let us know for instance. What form you would take if you were to become an Animagus." Harry got real happy at this it has always been a dream of his to be one like his father and Sirius. "Or if you have any elemental abilities. Also your parseltoungue abilities will also show up." He handed Harry the parchment and conjured a pin for Harry to use. "One drop of blood is all we need Harry."  
  
Harry took the parchment and pin. He pricked himself and put a drop of blood on the parchment. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to hand him back the parchment and said. "Now this will take a little while to complete so why don't get back to your training." They went back to work while Dumbledore sat there looking at the parchment.  
  
While Harry and Narcissa where working on some healing potions they heard a gasp come from Dumbledore. They went over to where he was sitting to see what was going on. He was staring at the parchment he looked up when they arrived the twinkle in his eyes was going into overdrive. He handed the parchment to Harry. He looked at it with Narcissa they both gasped at what they saw.  
  
Metamorphmagus  
Parselmouth  
Teleportation  
  
"Well Harry it looks like we will have to have Miss Tonks come and give you some lessons." He said with a big smile and eyes twinkling. "I will have Miss Tonks contact you when she is available. I will also look into who can teach you teleportation." With that he left.  
  
Harry was excited he would be able to go out in public and not be recognized. Narcissa came up to him and enveloped him into a hug and said "This is amazing Harry. You will be able to got out in public and people won't know who you are" he smiled up at her and said, "I know." 


	4. Trainning with Tonks

I was reading a story today and they had a disclaimer saying that they didn't own any thing. So I am going to state I own nothing that I write ether.  
  
ERMonkey: I am thinking about what you have asked and will answer you soon.  
  
Anime-Flame: Sorry you don't like it but hay you don't have read if you don't like. If you think I'm mad now just wait you have yet to see the level of my madness. If you don't like this pairing you will probably not like the idea I have for my next story.  
  
Ms.Marvel: Glad you like.  
  
WereBear: Glad you like it. I will try to work on it. In my profile I said it was the first one here not that there wasn't one anywhere else.  
  
Draco vote Evil: 1 Good: 0  
  
Chapter 4 Training with Tonks.  
  
Later that evening Harry received an owl from Tonks.  
  
Wotcher Harry  
  
I will come by tomorrow at 7:00 p.m. if that is OK with you. At that time will discuss a timetable for further lessons.  
  
Sincerely Tonks  
  
Harry sent a reply saying that it would OK for her to come.  
  
The next day Harry found it hard to concentrate on his studies. All he could think of was his training to become a metamorphmagus. Several times Narcissa scolded him for his lack of attention to his studies.  
  
As the time when Tonks was to arrive grew near, Narcissa gave up on the lessons for the day. She said that it was pointless to teach him anything if he wasn't going to learn what was being taught.  
  
"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said as she arrived. She walked up to Narcissa and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry Aunt Narcissa. If I would have know what that bustard was doing to you I would have helped you." She said trying to hold back tears in her eyes. "Its OK Tonks its over now I will never be going back to him again."  
  
Tonks wiped the tears from her eyes. "My mom was livid when she found out. She wants you to come and see her soon." She sighed and said "I am sorry but for now I must stay here with Harry. Maybe she can come with you one day to visit." With that Tonks smiled "First though will have to ask the professor if its OK."  
  
As this scene unfolded Harry's eyes grew wider by the second. It never occurred to him that if Narcissa and himself were to be married he would become Tonks 's uncle. Or for that mater he would become Draco's step father. He was shaken from his thoughts by Tonks asking if he was ready to begin. "You bet he replied." He replied.  
  
Narcissa snorted "He's been ready all day couldn't get him to do anything right." She said to Tonks.  
  
"OK Harry let us begin." They sat at the kitchen table "have you done anything in the past to change your appearance?" Harry thought about this for a moment "Yes there was this one time that my aunt gave me a nasty hair cut and then it grew back over night."  
  
"Then we should begin by having you try to change the length of your hair. All you have to do is visualize what you want it to look like and concentrate. You should de able to feel your energy flow threw your body." She told him but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't change the length of his hair.  
  
Harry went to bed that night exhausted and depressed. All he could think of was his inability to change the length of his hair. Not even falling asleep nestled in Narcissa's arms couldn't take away his fowl mood.  
  
(A/N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter the next one will be a longer one I promise.) 


	5. Shave and a haircut

(A/N: I have made so that I cane receive anonymous reviews now. I didn't realize I had set to not receive it)  
  
ERMonkey: Here you go.  
  
uten: Thanks for the review.  
  
MsMarvel: Thanks for the review and your right about Harry.  
  
Heaven's Reaper: Glad you like it.  
  
Mirai Diavolo: I like Harry being a metamorphmagus to. Thanks I'm going to need all the luck I can get.  
  
jon3776: You are right I do tend to rush getting these chapters out. Don't get your hopes up for graphic sex scene because as of right now it's not going to happen. It will be mentioned especial in front of certain people.  
  
darknessallover: I will try to slow down a little but I make no promises.  
  
Draco vote Evil: 4 Good: 3  
  
Chapter 5 Shave and a haircut  
  
Harry awoke the next morning still feeling depressed. He decided that he would try practicing before Tonks got there that evening. That's if he could convince Narcissa but he doubted she would after yesterdays slacking off. He was right and when he tried to get out of it she made him do double of what she had planed for him.  
  
By the time tonks arrived that evening he was exhausted. "Wotcher Harry" said tonks "Here are some books that Professor Dumbledore wants you to read before you try teleportation." She went over to her aunt "My mom should be here soon to visit with you. We got the ok from dumbledore." She said.  
  
Andromeda arrived 10 minuets later. She walked up to Narcissa "Hello sis" she said giving her a big hug "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Andy now that I am away from that man." She said with a hint of malice in here voice. "But every thing is fine now that I'm here with Harry." Andromeda turned to Harry "Ahh Harry it's so nice to see you again. The last time I saw you was at your first birthday party. My you certainly have grown sense then." she said to him.  
  
"You where." Harry said excitedly "Who was there? What did I get? What happened?" asked Harry getting more excited with each question. Andromeda proceeded to answer all of his questions much to his delight and horror. Because when it came to the subject of his birthday cake he found out that he was covered head to toe in cake by the time he was done eating. He also found out much to his and Tonks embarrassment that she had said she was his birthday date.  
  
They sat around for a while talking about news in the wizarding world eating an apple pie that Harry and Narcissa had baked that day. After they finished Harry and Tonks stared training and Narcissa and Andromeda went to the living room.  
  
Harry was not paying much attention to Tonks he to busy listening to what Narcissa and Andromeda saying.  
  
"Now Cissa why are here you?" asked Andromeda "You should be out their reclaiming you life now that you got it back. You know like start looking for a new husband." She said.  
  
Harry could feel his stomach churning at this. He couldn't help but think she was right Narcissa should be out there and not stuck here with him. He now again started to have his doubts about how where they suppose to fall in love. She was old enough to be his mother and yet they were supposed to fall in love. And by the end of July no less.  
  
"Because this is where I'm needed Andy." She replied "Harry needs me to help prepare him for his future. You-know-who will not rest until he is dead. So I'm doing my part to get him ready for the day that he will face him again."  
  
This made Harry feel a little better but it didn't alleviate the fear that he was starting to get. He feared that she would leave him.  
  
"But there has to be other people that can do this why you?" she asked again. "It's complicated." Narcissa said. Andromeda was about to protest further but Narcissa cut her off. "Look Andy I don't want to discuss this any more. Would you just please drop it?" She asked.  
  
A little while later Andromeda and tonks said there good bye's and left. Narrcissa walk to where Harry was standing and gave him a hug. As she held him she said "I know you where listening to Andy and me. Don't worry I won't leave you. I'm going to do everything I can to make this work. We have about a month left to fulfill this prophecy and I'm not going to waste a moment of it." She gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Now I think it's time we called it a day. Don't you? She asked he nodded his head in response.  
  
As he fell asleep that evening he still was worried that she might leave him one day.  
  
A few days later it was about a half-hour into his training with Tonks and he was still having no luck. "Harry lets try a new approach." said tonks as she pulled out a pair of scissors. "What are you going to do with those?" Harry asked nervously. "Well Harry I'm going to give you a haircut." She said with mischievous grin. "Why?" Asked Harry "Well you said that you changed your hair length after a bad haircut. So I thought this might help." Said Tonks.  
  
After chasing Harry around for a few minuets she was able to corner him and cut his hair. When she was done there was clumps of hair missing all over his head. He sat arms folded glaring at Tonks. "Now try to change the length of your hair Harry." Still glaring at her Harry tried again but this time he could feel his magical energy flow threw him. He could feel his hair growing to its usual length.  
  
"You did it!" Tonks squealed with delight. She pulled him out of the chair and gave him a hug. As soon as she released him from her hug he was engulfed into another hug. "Congratulations Harry." Said Narcissa. He looked into her eyes and could see nothing but pride and compassion for him. He closes his eyes and then they kissed. Harry didn't know who started it but the longer it went the more passionate it got. That is until he heard someone gasp. He and Narcissa sprang apart their faces turning redder by the second.  
  
He could see Tonks's mouth hanging open in shock. He couldn't stay there any longer he had to get away. So he ran to the bedroom. He sat in the corner on floor curled up into a ball. This was now Harry's most embarrassing moment in his life. 


	6. And then there was one

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I would like to apologize there was a problem when I loaded the last chapter. About half of the chapter was missing so I had to rewrite it because I couldn't find it on my computer. If you didn't just read the previous chapter do so now.  
  
Jania12: Glad you like it.  
  
Abe Dumbledore: I will think about the love triangle.  
  
Mirai Diavolo: Glad you found it funny.  
  
ERMonkey: Here you go. And by the way if you don't wait to long to take the cookies out of the oven they won't get burnt. ;-)  
  
Ms.Marvel: If felt bad for Harry last chapter just wait and see what happens next.  
  
Draco vote Evil: 4 Good: 4  
  
Chapter 6 And then there was one  
  
Harry stayed in the corner for what seemed like hours. He didn't want to go back into the other room. He was afraid of what Tonks would say. When he finally work up enough courage to leave he opened the door only a crack. He saw that no one was there. He searched the whole house and couldn't find Tonks and Narcissa anywhere. They where gone.  
  
She had left him. She said she would never leave him but she did. There had to be a mistake. He searched for a note but found none. He knew this was going to happen. He had been dreading this sense her conversation with Andromeda.  
  
He didn't blame her for leaving him. He was a small skinny boy and was the same age as her son. How could she fall in love with him? Why would she fall in love with him?  
  
He went to sleep that night with his stomach tied in knots with fear and worry. Where was Narcissa was she all right and was she coming back to him?  
  
He woke the next morning to find that Narcissa had not returned yet. He hadn't slept well that night. He was too worried about Narcissa. About midday he received a visit from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry I have some grave news to tell you." Harry could feel the knots in his stomach tighten even more. "Narcissa Black was attacked by Death Eaters last night and was taken to St. Mungo's." With that Harry fainted. 


	7. St Mungo's

Shadowface: Thanks.....I think?  
  
ERMonkey: AHHH.... Microwave cookie = bad got it.  
  
Mirai Diavolo: Here in this chapter are the answers you seek. Well I'm glad that I'm able to "satisfy you" ;-)  
  
hellow2: Thanks and I will.  
  
makoto-18: I was going for the shock factor with this pairing. I have more ideas for stories with unusual pairings for Harry running around in my head. So if you like this stay tuned for my future stories.  
  
rickw22: Glad you like and here is the next chapter. Sorry other than that I have no timetable for future chapter releases.  
  
Draco vote Evil: 4 Good: 4 We still got a tie vote.  
  
Chapter 7 St. Mungo's  
  
After he was revived Harry and the professor took a portkey to the hospital. When he got there he found Narcissa lying in bed unconscious. He walked up to her and took her hand into his and kissed it. "What happened to her?" Asked Harry. "We don't know Harry. All we do know is that she was hit with an unknown spell and that we don't have any idea of what to do for her. The healers have tried everything they could. Now we can only wait and see when or if she wakes up."  
  
Harry didn't like the sound of that. Maybe he thought that if the person that did this could be found then they would know what the counter curse was to the spell that was used. "Do you know who did this to her?" Asked Harry hopefully. "No" said Dumbledore shaking his head "It could be any of Tom's Death Eaters now that he has freed the ones that where captured at the ministry. The only one that dose know is Narcissa herself."  
  
Harry sat with her for several hours holding her hand not wanting to leave her in case she woke up. He had to know why she left him and who did this to her. He hoped it was Lucius that would just give him one more reason to kill him. Until he found out though any thoughts he had for revenge had to wait.  
  
As he watched her he started to go over the feelings that he had for her. He knew that he cared about her well being more than anyone else he had ever known, but he was confused. What did this mean? Was it love or was it something else?  
  
Some time later Professor Dumbledore came in and told Harry it was time for him to go home. "I have to go now Narcissa but I will be back in the morning." He kissed her forehead as he left.  
  
The next day Andromeda and Tonks came to visit her while Harry was there. They where giving him strange looks every time they looked at him. He could only guess that it had to do with him kissing Narcissa in front of Tonks.  
  
"You know this is all your fault don't you." Hissed Andromeda. Harry just looked down into his lap his stomach was starting to knot up again. "Just like it was your fault that Sirius died." She walked over to him. "I want you to stay away from my family. Do you under stand me." Harry just nodded his head. She grabbed him by the collar and escorted him to the door. "Now get out and stay out!" she shouted while shoving him out the door.  
  
He walked the halls until he found a bench and sat down. With his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands he thought. She was right it was his fault that Narcissa was here and that Sirius had died. The knots in his stomach where getting tighter and tighter the more he thought about it.  
  
Someone sat down next to him and put their arm around his shoulders. "Are you OK Harry?" Tonks asked. He nodded his head even though he wasn't. They sat in silence until she asked. "Harry what is going on between you and my aunt?" Harry looked at her and said "I'm sorry Tonks but I can't answer that question for you. That is between her and me."  
  
"I know my mom Harry. She didn't mean all that stuff she said to you. She is just worried about her sister. So if you want to we can back to my aunt's room." She said to him. "Or if you want we can back to your place add hang out." She said sounding like she would rather hang out with him than go back Narcissa's room. "I want to go back to Narcissa's room but could you give me a few minuets before we go." He replied. "OK' she said sounding rather disappointed at his answer.  
  
After awhile they went back to Narcissa's room. When they got their Andromeda had already left. He sat down and continued his vigil over Narcissa. He sat there holding her hand for next several hours.  
  
"Well Harry it is time for me to get you home." Said Tonks she than gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek. "Could you give me a moment alone to say goodbye?" asked Harry. She nodded and left the room.  
  
He took her hand into his and rubbed it against his cheek. "I need you Narcissa. I need you here with me. I don't want live the rest of my life with out you in it. You have become very special to me." He paused as he whipped away the tears that threatened to fall "I don't want lose you." He bent over and kissed her a lightly on the lips and whispered "I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
When they got to his room Tonks came up to him and took him into her arms. "I'm here for you if you want me Harry." She whispered seductively into his ear. Then she kissed him softly on the lips and left.  
  
Harry stood there frozen in place his eyes wide open staring at place Tonks had last stood. He couldn't believe it she had a crush on him. 


	8. The kiss of true love

(A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update but I have been very busy at work this week. I have also been having trouble writing this chapter and have rewritten parts several times because I didn't like it. I have also put in more detail for those who where screaming for it but I hope its not to much for those that don't like allot of detail. This chapter was tough chapter to write I hope that next one is easier. I'm not sure about how good this chapter is. I hope its OK.)  
  
hellow2: I will. Glad you like my writing. I'm sorry it has taken so long but if you read the above A/N you now know why.  
  
Abe Dumbledore: Glad I could make you happy. Andromeda's actions will be explained later on in the story.  
  
Ms. Marvel: She is not the only one getting naughty, as you will see in this chapter.  
  
Shadowface: The plot is going to get even thicker.  
  
Vaneguard: Glad you love it. If you are referring to the scene in the hospital Harry didn't want to make a scene there. He also believed in what Andromeda was saying so he felt like he shouldn't be there.  
  
someone: Glad you find it interesting. You will have to wait and see.  
  
Roxoan: I don't get the comment about killing off Luna in your story. If you like original pairings you should stay tuned to my future stories I have several unique pairings  
  
radvx5: Glad you like it and will try to keep up the good work.  
  
lily4james: Glad you think its kool.  
  
TimGold: You know they call this site fanFICTION for a reason because it doesn't have to be realistic. I have stated in the story that she is old enough to be Harry' mother.  
  
To the person that's name is a: You think my story is boring and dumb? My advice for you is if you don't like it don't read it. Plotless!? Here I thought that Harry having to fall in love with Narcissa in order to unlock the power to defeat Tom was the plot silly me I should have know better how could that be a plot. I write sarcastically. As for Harry crying that will be explained later. Not that I think you will ever read my story again though,  
  
Numba1:  
  
Draco vote Evil: 7 Good: 4  
  
Chapter 8 The kiss of true love.  
  
When Harry woke up he could feel that he wasn't alone in bed. That could only mean that Narcissa was there and that her being at St. Mungo's was just a bad dream. He could tell she was awake with a smile on his face he said. "Narcissa I had the most strangest dream last night." He rolled over to face her but it wasn't Narcissa that was there but that it was Tonks.  
  
"Wotcher Harry." She said with a sad expression on her face. "Now why would you expect to find my aunt in bed with you Harry?" He rolled away too embarrassed to reply. "Have you been sleeping with my aunt?" Harry sighed he saw no way of getting out of this decided to tell her. "Yes" he said softly.  
  
Tonks gasped "Harry she is old enough to be your mother!" exclaimed Tonks. Harry rolled over to face her "But we were only sleeping together we were not having sex." He sighed "We found out that if we slept together that it made the nightmares we have go away." This seemed to satisfy her as a smile crept up on her face.  
  
"Well would you like to get some breakfast?" Asked Tonks. Harry nodded his head and they went out to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast she smiled at him and said "Dumbledore has asked me to take you to the St. Mungo's today." She walked over to him pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around him and said. "Or we could stay here and get to know one another."  
  
He pulled away from her. "I'm sorry Tonks but I really need to go to St. Mungo's incase Narcissa wakes up today." he said to her. "Why Harry? Why do you have to be there? She is only your tutor. Her own son hasn't even been there yet but you spend all day there by her bedside. Why is it so important for you be there?" she asked sounding confused and hurt by his answer of not wanting to spend time with her. "I'm sorry Tonks but it's complicated. All I can tell you is that it is important for me to be there."  
  
Tonks had a sad look on her face. "But Harry can't you see that I love you?" He could see she was trying to hold back tears in her eyes. "We would be perfect for each other were both metamorphmagus. And if you spent more time with me I know you would love me too."  
  
"I'm sorry Tonks but I can't give you the love that you want." Said Harry as he left to get ready to go.  
  
When Harry and Tonks arrived at Narcissa's room he could heard Professor Snape's voice. They waited out side peaked inside to see what was going on. Snape was sitting on the side of the bed holding her hand.  
  
"Narcissa I found out from Malfoy that the only cure for the spell that he used on you was that you had to be given a kiss by your one true love." He told her. "And sense you awoke after I kissed you that means that I am your one true love." He bent down to kiss her.  
  
Harry walked away not wanting to see or hear anymore. No this can't be right he thought could it? If the prophecy was correct shouldn't I be her one true love and not him? And if what he said is true can I really expect her to come back to me? These questions were plaguing Harry's mind as he walked.  
  
Harry soon found himself standing in front of the gift shop window. I know thought Harry if it is true I will just have to win her back. I can't sit back and let Snape and Voldemort win. And I will start by getting her some flowers she will like that. With that he went in.  
  
Harry finally decided on getting her a single fire rose. A fire rose is a rose that the petals where made of fire. The flames won't burn but they flicker like a candle's flames would.  
  
When he got back to the room Tonks was still standing outside the door. She looked at him and grinned. "Now that we know that she is his one true love will you give us a chance Harry?" He could hear the hope in her voice. But before Harry could answer the door opened to Narcissa's room opened.  
  
"Now get out and stay out Snape." Said a very angry Andromeda. She must have arrived here after I left thought Harry. "I will prove it to you Narcissa one way or another that I'm your one true love." Snape yelled back into the room.  
  
Snape turned and his eyes lock onto Harry's he sneered and said "Potter what are doing hear visiting members of your fan club? Or perhaps you are trying to get more press for yourself by visiting sick and helpless is that it Potter." Harry just glared at him. Snape turned and left his robes billowing as he left.  
  
Andromeda turned to Harry and before he knew what was happening he found himself engulfed into hug by her. "I'm sorry Harry about what I said the other day to you. I don't blame you for what happened." All Harry could say was "Thank you".  
  
Harry then went into Narcissa's room determined to win her love because he was almost certain that he had fallen in love with her. 


	9. True love found

(A/N: Sorry it has taken so long but I have been having issues with my computer hopefully everything is fine now.)  
  
Tynan: You will be seeing Harry with more of a spine soon it is all part of my master plan.  
  
Shadowface: See I told you it would. I won't worry about who ever that flamer was. I was a little mad when I first read the review but then decided that they could go to H E double hockey sticks for all that I cared. That's too bad about what happened to you. And well as for impressionable little kids lets just say the ones that are running around in my head are scared for life thanks to that reviewer.  
  
TimGold: Sorry for the misunderstanding and thanks for the support. As for writing a Harry/Tonks story I do plan on writing one because like you that is my favorite ship. I have only about 3 paragraphs started on that project but I won't be doing much with that until I'm done with this story and then I have two other ideas for stories that demand my attention.  
  
Hellow2: Glad you still like it and I will try to work on the chapter length.  
  
ERMonkey: Me evil? How could you say that? Now my feelings are hurt. ;-)  
  
Ms.Marvel: Isn't he though.  
  
(A/N: WOW 50 reviews!)  
  
Draco vote Evil: 7 Good: 4  
  
Chapter 9 True love Found  
  
"ER...hello Narcissa glad to see you're awake." He said as he walked to her bedside. "Hello Harry its good to see you to. How have you been." She asked as she smiled at him. "I've been fine. Here this is for you." He handed her the fire rose and she gasped. "Wow Harry this is beautiful thank you." She pulled him into a hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Your welcome." Replied Harry.  
  
They sat around talking but Harry wasn't listening to what they where saying. His hind was on what had happened over the last few days. After awhile Andromeda had to leave so said her good-byes and Tonks walked her out leaving Harry and Narcissa alone.  
  
"So what happened that night and why did you leave me?" Harry asked his betraying the hurt at her actions and his concern for her safety. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't want to leave but Tonks dragged me away so that we could talk about what happened between you and me in privet. But when we got to Tonks's flat we where attacked by Death Eaters. I was able to stun one and than Lucius hit me with that spell."  
  
"When are you getting out of here?" he asked. "I don't know Harry. Hopefully it will be so because we need to get back to work on our project Merlin knows where behind enough as it is." She told him. Harry frowned how can our love be such a trivial thing to her he wondered. "Is that all this is to you some sort of job for you to get done with and leave when it's all over?" He asked with a hint of anger and hurt in his voice. Her eyes grew wide. "No Harry I didn't mean it to sound like that." she said quickly. "It's just that the wall has ears." She added quietly.  
  
This made Harry feel better but he had to ask. "What about what happened between you and Snape? How dose that affect our Project?" She gasped. "What did you hear?" She asked. Harry sighed. "I heard him say that the only cure to the spell that was used on you was to be kissed by your one true love and that he was one that cured him."  
  
"Well Harry what you need to know about that is..." but she didn't get to finish because Tonks came through the door. She walked over and grabbed Harry. "Time to go to lunch Harry the healers need to see my aunt." She told him and dragged him from the room.  
  
While they where eating lunch Professor Dumbledore came over to them. "This is a portkey that will take you to Harry's room." He handed Tonks a ruler. "It will activate when both you and Harry are touching it."  
  
"Now I suggest that you use it as Narcissa will be allowed to leave shortly." He looked at Harry and said to Harry. "I thought you might want to straiten up your place before she gets there." Harry smiled at him and said. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." He looked to Tonks and said. "Let's go tell Narcissa the good news."  
  
When they got to her room Harry was surprised to find Professor Snape there but not as surprised as he was at what she said. "I love you to Serv...before she could finish his name he kissed her passionately on the lips. Harry's eyes grew wide and his mouth was gaping open. Only one thought kept running threw his mind. She loved him not me.  
  
Tonks cleared her throat. Snape sprang away from Narcissa and sneered at them while Narcissa's flew wide open. Tonks smirked at them. "Sorry to interrupt you two in such a intimate moment but, we came to inform you Aunt Narcissa that you will be leaving soon."  
  
"Come on Harry we need to get to your place so we can clean it up. We didn't even make the bed when we woke up this morning." She said with a mischievous grin on her face. Harry's eyes went wide at what she said. Tonks embraced him, leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips as the portkey activated.  
  
When they got to his room Harry pushed Tonks away from him and asked. "Why did you do that Tonks?" Not giving her a chance to answer he continued. "Because of you and Snape declaring your undying love for us you two may have destroyed everything that me and Narcissa have been working on." She gave him a confused look and asked. "Why would Snape's love for my aunt and my love for you have any affect on what the two of you are doing?"  
  
Dam it I've said too much thought Harry. "I'm sorry Tonks but I have already told you too much as it is." Her eye's narrowed at him suspiciously. "Your in love with her arrant you?" Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Tonks but I have no answers for you. Would you please leave I want to be alone right now to think."  
  
"All right Harry I will leave you alone." She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Just remember that I do love you and will always be here for you." She kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
Harry had tried to leave several times but for some reason he could not leave his room and Hedwig wasn't there so he couldn't owl anyone. He decided to keep his mind occupied during his time isolated from the rest of the world by reading all of his books. He managed to read them over and over until he had just about memorized everything in them.  
  
It was one week before Harry's birthday and he was getting worried he hadn't heard from anyone sense Tonks had left him that day. And he couldn't help but think about the woman he loved and how she was in the arms of another man. It tore him up inside to think about his Narcissa with him. He hated Snape now more than ever.  
  
It was on that day that Harry finally had a visitor it was Dumbledore. "Harry what has happened between you and Narcissa? She has refused to return to your side and she won't tell me why."  
  
"Because of what Tonks said and did in front of her she probably thinks that I'm in love with Tonks. And also from what I heard and scene she and Snape are in love." Harry said dejectedly.  
  
"Harry you know what's at stake if you fail you need to fix your relationship with her. You need to talk to her and...but Harry interrupted.  
  
"And what am I supposed to say to her to win her back? That I love her? That I would do any thing for her? That with out her my life is meaningless? Sure I could tell her all those things but good would that do? She has found her one true love and it's not me its Snape. How can I expect her to love me and not him?" Harry asked him on the verge of tears.  
  
But before Dumbledore could answer any of Harry's questions Narcissa burst into the room and seized into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Harry you are my one true love not Serverus. It was your kiss that cured me not his. I love you Harry not him." She told him as tears where falling down her face. "And I love you to Narcissa I don't ever want to be apart like that again."  
  
(A/N: Happy 4th of July to all of my American readers.) 


	10. The Proposal

(A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to up date but between writers block and a visiting relative from Tennessee it has been hard writing this chapter. Also on another issue I have tried to make things bold or in Italics but it doesn't seem to work any advice?)  
  
Mirai Diavolo: Rain almost ruined my annual fireworks display! That would have made me so angry. And thanks I'm going to need all the luck I can get.  
  
ERMonkey: Thanks for the complement.  
  
Shadowface: I know it was a bit mushy but you got expect that in a romance story. And as for confrontations there will be allot more on the way with several different characters.  
  
TimGold: Like the tag line says "We love to see you smile." Well as long as it's not cream corn because that stuff is just nasty. Glad you still like it.  
  
lily4james: I'm glad you like it. I wrote this story with that in mind.  
  
Paladin3030: Glad you like it. Well you will just have to wait like every one else to see how Draco takes it. As the vote stands now Draco will be evil. If the vote were to swing for him to be good he will still be a git. As for him hooking up with Ginny or Hermione that would be funny Harry being the future father in law but seeing how I hate both of those pairings it would be a cold day in hell before I would write a story with either of them in it. OH MY GOD I can't believe I forgot all about Belatrix and her being the future sister in law!  
  
Ms.marvel: Yes you do but that's all right you can say that as much as you like.  
  
d: I will.  
  
hellow2: Of course its not over.  
  
Draco vote Evil: 7 Good: 4  
  
Chapter 10 The Proposal  
  
Narcissa led him to there bed where they laid down and started to kiss. They stated out tentative at first but then the kisses started to deepen into more and more passionate kisses. As they explored each other's mouth's there hands roamed over each other's body. They didn't stop until about five in the morning when they fell asleep cuddled together in bliss.  
  
They awoke around noon to find Dumbledore in their living room. "Now that you are awake why don't you get something to eat Harry and then we will start work on your teleportation training." He said with a twinkle in his eye. All three had a quick brunch and went to work.  
  
"Harry there is no one alive that has the skill of teleportation except for you. The last known person that did died about a hundred years ago and that person was your great great grandfather Robert Potter. The most famous was Godric Grifindore."  
  
"Now that the short history lesson is over have you read the books I sent you on teleportation?" Harry nodded. "Good. What have you learned so far?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"ER... well from what I read it is just like apparating but it has its advantages and disadvantages. The advantages are it is silent, you can go threw anti apparation wards, and you can take someone with you. The disadvantages are you can't learn to apparate and the big one you use more energy to do it." Said Harry.  
  
"Excellent it sounds like have been doing your reading Harry. Why don't you try to teleport across the room Harry?" Harry tried all day but couldn't teleport across the room. He could feel the power to teleport start to flow threw him but it seemed like something was blocking it.  
  
When they where done for the day Dumbledore pulled Harry aside and handed him a small wooden box.  
  
"Harry in this box you will the engagement ring your father gave your mother. It is a family heirloom that has passed down generation to generation and used by the eldest son and was to be give to his bride to be when he proposed to her. I trust that you will use it well." He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Harry swallowed and nodded as he starred at the box. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Why did he give these to me now? We have only been together a short time it was too soon to ask something like that isn't it? She is old enough to be my mother what would people say? If I did ask her would she even say yes? Do I even want to ask her? These thoughts went through Harry's mind as he starred at the box.  
  
It wasn't until two days later that Harry had any success teleporting. He was finally able to teleport but it felt like he had no energy left. He trued and faced Narcissa and Dumbledore and smiled and said. "I did it!" He than proceeded to collapse to the floor as his world was engulfed into darkness.  
  
When he awoke he found himself in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Narcissa was in a chair next to his bed asleep her head resting on his chest. Harry gazed upon her face and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. A few minuets later her eyes opened. Harry smiled and said "good morning sleepy head." She smiled back tiers forming in her eyes and took him into her arms. "Oh Harry I was so worried about you. When I saw you collapse I thought I had lost you." She choked out.  
  
Harry returned her embrace and told her. "I'm all right now so don't worry anymore." They separated when they herd someone clear their throat behind them.  
  
"I see that you have finally awaken Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?" Harry looked to see Madam Pomphry eyeing them suspiciously. "I feel fine but very tiered." He answered. "Well that is to be expected when you stretch your magic abilities beyond their breaking point. I must inform the headmaster that you have awaken." With that she went to her office.  
  
A little while later Dumbledore came into the hospital wing and sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed. "It is good to see you awake Harry. How are you feeling? " He asked. "I feel fine but I'm very tiered. Do you know why I used up all of my energy?" harry asked. "No I don't. It is a mystery even to me but I'm looking in to it." Dumbledore answered.  
  
They sat around talking about what going on with Voldemort and other things going on in the Wizarding world. After awhile Narcissa decided to go and freshen up.  
  
"I was hoping she would leave." Said Harry. "Why is that?" Asked Dumbledore. "ER...well I wanted ask you if it could be arranged for Narcissa and me to have a romantic dinner in the astronomy tower." He said nervously. Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. "I think that can be arranged Harry." Harry handed Dumbledore a piece of parchment and said. "I would like to have all of this up there when we get there if I could?" Dumbledore read the note and said. "I don't see a problem with anything on this list Harry. I will see that it gets done is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?" He asked him. Not thinking of anything Harry shook his head.  
  
"Now you rest up for tonight say around seven if that is all right with you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded "That sounds fine professor." With that Dumbledore left.  
  
It was almost seven and Harry was waiting nervously for Narcissa to show. Their where candles all over place. He had soft romantic music playing in the background and dinner was sitting waiting there for them. Harry started pacing until he heard a gasp he turned to see Narcissa standing there.  
  
"Wow Harry this is amazing." She said looking around the room. "You did all this for me. Harry nodded and motioned for to join him at the dinner table. After dinner they danced for a little while. Harry still wasn't a very good dancer.  
  
After awhile they decided to gaze up at the stars. "It's beautiful isn't it? She asked him. "Yes it is." He replied but he wasn't looking up at the stars he was looking at her. Now is the time to ask her he thought. He took her hand into his "Narcissa." He said. She turned and faced him. "Narcissa I love you and I want you to alwasy be by my side." He took the box out of his pocket bent done on one knee and asked. "Will you marry me?"  
  
(A/N: Ohhh arrant I so evil.) 


	11. Yes or No

Mirai Diavolo: I thought that the astronomy tower was a good place to have especial dinner seeing how there were no students at the school. That was the best place for a cliffhanger.  
  
Makotochi: Not too keen on the Harry/Narcissa being together HUH oh well. I will be having a lot of fun with Harry's future son-in-law. As for my future stories. I have some good ones planed. At least I hope they are.  
  
Numba1: Well you no longer have to wonder or do you? To find out what the others will say about them you will have to wait and see.  
  
lily4james: Dam you caught on to my master plan. Oh well I will just have to try something else. Maybe some day you will be able to.  
  
hellow2: I know just what you're talking about I have seen it myself.  
  
Ms.Marvel: You will find out in this chapter or will you?  
  
Amscray: You are right it is a little odd to see a Harry/Narcissa story but that is why I wrote it. It's the only one I have found at this site but I have been told that there others sites out there with this pairing. You will have to wait a few more chapters to find out the people will react. That part is going to be so fun.  
  
Q: is Narcissa a Death Eater? A: In my story no she is not. She is only the ex-wife of a Death Eater and doesn't have the dark mark.  
  
Draco vote Evil: 7 Good: 4  
  
Chapter 11 Yes or No  
  
Narcissa let go of his hand and gasps. "What?" The look on her face was of horror and disbelief. "Why are you asking me to marry you?"  
  
Harry cringed. "ER...well because I love you and a thought you loved me." She sighed. "I do love you Harry but I can't and won't marry you." Harry was confused and hurt and asked. "Why not?"  
  
She sighed. "Because our relationship is all wrong. I'm old enough to be your mother." She told him. "Why should that matter when true love is involved?" Harry asked her. "People would not understand and prevent us from being together." She said to him. "But what about the prophecy that explains why we are together?" He asked.  
  
"Harry it only says we have to fall in love not get married. Besides we can't tell anyone about the prophecy because Voldemort might find out about it." She said. She was right Harry conceded. "Your right but we have proclaimed other our undying love for each other and nothing has happened." His eyes narrowed and asked. "Unless that was all a lie and you don't really love me?" She shook her head and said. "No Harry I do love I didn't lie to you about that but it is too soon for me to go threw this again."  
  
"I don't understand what are you trying to say?" he asked. She didn't say a word so Harry continued. "Are you saying that I would treat you like Malfoy?"  
  
"No Harry I know you wouldn't treat me like he did. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for us to get married is all." Then she asked. "Why are you so keen on us getting married?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Well I thought maybe if we got married that it would be the key to fulfilling the prophecy." She looked at him and asked. "Is that the only reason you want to marry me?" Harry sighed quickly mumbled out. "No it's not the only reason. It's also because I love you and want to marry you." Narcissa's eyes grew wide and she gasped. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Narcissa I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. The sooner that our life together begins the longer it will be." He took her hands into his and continued. "I don't know if ether of us will live threw this war with Voldemort. All I know is that we have to make the most of an uncertain future and enjoy our selves today because tomorrow may never come." Harry paused. "Narcissa I want to live the time that I have left how ever long that is with you by my side."  
  
"I know that are lives together will not be easy but I know we can do this if we try. I'm going to ask you again will you please marry me?"  
  
(A/N: OOPS I did it again. The next chapter is going to be a shocker. Sorry it's such a short chapter but the next one will be out by this weekend. I hope.) 


	12. Stuff of Nightmares

(A/N: Dam I missed out on a free Collective Soul concert on Thursday. Oh well that's life.)  
  
ERMonkey: I like being evil like that. Hay you got to love the cliffhangers.  
  
dman: Do what?  
  
Amscray: I don't know about Grouch Marks but I had a set of grand parents that had a thirty-year difference in there age. I also have a coworker that has stepchildren that are older than her. Sorry I misunderstood your question. From what I have read no she is not. She was not at the meeting in the graveyard at the end of book 4.  
  
TimGold: Sorry about the shortness but would you rather it take me forever to write a long one. And like I told ERMonkey you just got to live cliffhangers.  
  
Lily4james: Well about the cliffhangers these are but the first of many.  
  
hellow2: Well I hope it is a slow and painful death. ;-) Glad you still like it.  
  
Shadowface: Yes I under stand I'm evil.  
  
Mirai Diavolo: Are you going to use whips and chains. hehe. Any way as always I'm going to need all the luck I can get.  
  
Ms.Marvel: Don't like my cliffhangers and you want her to say yes uhoh I'm in trouble now.  
  
Draco vote Evil: 7 Good: 4  
  
Chapter 12 Stuff of Nightmares  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but I won't marry you." She said and left. Harry just starred at the spot where she had just been standing. He could feel his stomach being twisted in knots. The only thing going threw his mind was her rejection.  
  
He wondered around the castle until he found himself at the hospital wing where he crawled into bed. He fell asleep that night hart broken.  
  
He awoke sometime later to find himself not in his bed but in dungeon cell. It was damp and dark he could see the light of the full moon filtering into his cell. "I see you finally awake Potter." He heard a familiar voice sneer at him. He looked up to see the love of his life standing out side his cell with her ex-husband Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"The Dark Lord is waiting to meet with you Potter." Said Lucius. He raised his wand and said "STUPEFY" with that his world went black.  
  
Harry awoke some time later he shook his head to clean out the cobwebs. He looked around to find himself in a small throne room. Behind the throne was a huge painting of the dark mark set in front of the full moon. The throne it self was made of what looked like gold and very ornate but siting in the throne was none other than Voldemort himself.  
  
"Well Potter I'm so glad you can join us." He said with an evil grin. "I would like to welcome you to my humble home Potter. It is here that you will die for our entertainment."  
  
Well that is to be expected he thought Voldemort has always wanted me dead. Harry looked around and said with a smirk. "I've always wanted to visit Riddle Manor Tom." He said this in the hope that Voldemort would get angry and reckless and give him a chance to escape.  
  
"You will not call me by that name boy." Voldemort yelled at him. "Just for that lets see how you like this." He pointed his wand at Harry and said. "Crurcio."  
  
Harry collapsed under the pain from curse he clenched his teeth together so that he wouldn't cry out from the pain. When it was lifted he looked around the room he could see the Death Eaters laughing at him. He stopped looking when his fell upon Narcissa. She was laughing and pointing at him. This hurt more than the spell itself. It felt like his heart was being ripped from his hart. Even after her rejection and apparent betrayal he still was deeply in love with her.  
  
Voldemort seem to sense this and called her forward. "The boy still seems to be pinning away for you Narcissa." He looked at Harry and asked. "Your still in love with her arrant you Potter?" Harry said nothing. "Of course you do. How about this Potter I will let you have her if you join me." Both Lucius and Narcissa protested this but Voldemort put a stop to it. "What do say will you join me? Here lets me make it a little more easy for you." He pointed his wand at Lucius and said. "Avada Kedavra." With that Lucius fell dead to the floor. "NOOOOO!" Screamed Narcissa. "What is your answer Potter?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I will never join you." He said defiantly. "Well before I kill you I'm going to have some fun with you." He motioned to someone at the back of the room. "I understand you don't like dementors that much so I thought I would introduce you a couple of mine." Harry turned to see to dementors floating over to him.  
  
With out thinking Harry held up his hand cried out "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" What happened next shocked everyone in the room. A full corporeal Patronus burst from his hand but it wasn't his normal one. Instead it looked like a bludger rocketing across the room. It stopped in front of the dementors and he could see that it took the form of the full moon. This confused Harry but right now he didn't care because it drove away the dementors.  
  
Harry felt a searing pain in his stomach and back he looked down to see a sword being with draw threw his back. Harry fell to his knees. "A wandless patronus potter I'm impressed. You had such potential. What a pity you didn't join me you could have been my hair but now you will die."  
  
"Narcissa would like to do the honors." Voldemort asked her gesturing towards Harry. She pulls out her wand and walks over to Harry. "Good by Harry it's been nice knowing you. You really should have taken his offer. We could have had such fun together. Just so you know I did somewhat enjoy our time together. But than again as they say all good things must come to an end." She pointed her wand at him and said "Avada Kedavra."  
  
(A/N: And another cliffhanger. All right people her is the deal I thought I would make things interesting and have a little contest. There are a couple of secrets that are going on in this chapter. Let's see if you can figure them out. 1. What is going on in this chapter? 2. What is the meaning behind the full moon? And here is a hint I took the concept for this chapter and the thing with moon from an episode of VGR (which stands for Star Trek Voyager).  
  
You may email me your answer so that you don't help any one else out with their answer. If you do make sure you write something in the subject line to grab my attention because I'm delete happy with my email because of all the junk mail I get.  
  
The prize is I will ether write a story based on any concept that you want or add a concept to this story that you would like see. That is if I can fit it in.  
  
The stipulations are it can't involve any of my hated pairings (see profile to see what they are) and it can't involve the Draco vote or already set parings in this story. Also if it involves a crossover I have to have some knowledge of it or I want be able to write it.  
  
I thought this would be kind interesting doing this contest if you don't like it than you don't have to participate.) 


	13. The Wedding

(A/N: Well it's a tie Mirai Diavolo gave the best answer to question 1. The winner of question 2 is Shadowface.)  
  
Mirai Diavolo: What's there to say except for congratulations. Also email me with your request.  
  
hellow2: Glad to hear it.  
  
Heaven's Reaper: I plan keeping it up I'm not going to stop till the story is over.  
  
TimGold: You are right.  
  
Shadowface: Yes Star Trek is good. By the way congratulations on your win.  
  
egyptian fire: Sorry but there more cliffhangers on the way. Oh wait a minuet I'm not sorry. HeHeHe  
  
(A/N: Why is everyone complaining about the cliffhangers? Oh well.)  
  
Amscray: I do know whom Groucho Marx is I was referring to his marriage. You are not too late for the Draco vote. Also I will work on fitting in more tonsil hockey.  
  
Ms.Marvel: Aren't I though.  
  
Draco vote Evil: 8 Good: 4 Looks like Draco is going to be evil.  
  
Chapter 13 The Wedding  
  
As the killing curse was about to hit him he awoke with a start it had all been a dream. He was surprised to find himself being held by someone. Who ever it was they where rocking him back and forth whispering soothing words to him. It took him only a moment to realize that it was Narcissa.  
  
He looked up into her eyes he could see the tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Harry please forgive me." He shyly smiled up at her caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers and said. "Only if you say that you will marry me." She smiled at him and said. "Yes Harry I will marry you. I was a fool to go against what my hart told me was right." She tilted her head down and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
They sprang apart when they herd some one clear their throat. They looked to find Professor Dumbledore standing at the end of the bed. "It's a good thing I told Madame Pomfry that I wanted a word with you two alone. Because I don't think she would have been too happy seeing the two of you in your present state." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I see you are wearing the Potter family ring." She nodded to him. "Than would I be able to safely assume that you have agreed to marry Mr. Potter?" She nodded again still holding Harry tightly to her. "Than shall I make arrangements for a small ceremony for the 30th of July?" They both agreed to this.  
  
"One last thing before I leave you both need to decide on a witness for each of you for the ceremony." He told them. "I will chose my sister Andromeda." Said Narcissa. "And I will chose Professor Lupin." Said Harry. "I'm sorry Harry but you must chose another because he is away on order business and will not be back in time." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry frowned at this. He really wanted Moony to be his witness. "Than how about Professor McGonagall?" Asked Harry. Harry thought of all the adults he new she might be the only one that would support him other than Moony. "I don't see a problem with that choice. I will have your stuff pack and brought here. I think you have spent enough time at your relative's house Harry. Good day to you both." With that he left.  
  
"Harry I have a question. How did he know we wanted to get married before your birthday." She asked still holding Harry firmly in her arms. "I don't know how he knew. But I have found that he knows just about everything that happens inside these walls."  
  
The time went by quickly for Harry and Narcissa and before they knew it, it was time for they're wedding.  
  
When Professor McGonagall and Andromeda arrived they where surprised to find out why they where there. "Albus these two can't get married. She is old enough to be his mother." Said McGonagall. "I must agree with her Professor Dumbledore this is not proper." Said Andromeda. "Ladies if you will please allow me to explain I believe I can alleviate any of your concerns." Said Dumbledore.  
  
So Dumbledore explained how that they where prophesied to fall in love. He however did not tell them why the where to fall in love. He also told them how it was Harry's kiss that woke Narcissa up in the hospital proving that he was her one true love.  
  
"But why not wait until after he has graduate from Hogwarts?" Andromeda asked Narcissa. Narcissa was about to answer her sister but Harry cut her off. "Andromeda the reason we want to be married now is because nether of us may survive this war with Voldemort." Andromeda, McGonagall and Narcissa all flinched when he said Voldemort's name. "Because of this we want to make sure what life we have left we have it together." They still where not completely happy with the idea but decided to support there marriage.  
  
They had a simple exchange of wedding vows and rings. After the ceremony they all sat down to a nice dinner.  
  
After dinner Harry and Narcissa went to a special chamber prepared especially for they're wedding night. In the middle of the room was a queen size four-post bed. The room was lighted by hundreds of candles all over the room.  
  
Harry was nevus during the ceremony but now he was petrified. He had never had sex before and he was worried that he would disappoint Narcissa. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You know Harry this will be in a way my first time to because before now I was never given a choice." He tensed up at this. He hated Malfoy now more than ever.  
  
All of this though was temporally forgotten as she started planting kisses up and down his neck. She slowly took off all his cloths. "Now it's your turn." She whispered seductively in his ear. Harry blushed at the thought of disrobing her. Gathering the courage of a true Gryffindor he closed his eyes and proceeded to take off all of her clothing.  
  
When he was done she led him to the bed where for the next several hours they explored each others body's during they're passionate love making. At the height of there love making Harry collapsed into darkness.  
  
Harry found himself standing in a black void. He was dressed in a set of white robes. He turned around to find a young man he thought he would never see again standing in font of him. What the person standing in front of him said next shocked him.  
  
"Welcome to the afterlife Harry, your dead."  
  
(A/N: Yet another cliffhanger and who is our mystery guest? Find out next chapter.)  
  
(A/N: The answer to question one is. That it was a nightmare and was caused by Narcissa's rejection. The answer to question two is. The moon was his mind trying to tell him he was dreaming. Thanks to everyone who played the game and who have reviewed my story.) 


	14. The Afterlife

egyptian fire: I will work on the cliffhangers but I make no promises.  
  
TimGold: It is possible if you do it right. And sorry there was suppose to be a lot of implied kissing involved and hands rooming, in other words a lot of foreplay. I didn't do a good job at that. You're right it would be a good way to die.  
  
Amscray: Frank Burns is in the mental ward last that I knew. So he probable won't take it personal. The supreme ruler of the hinky punks? What? I don't get it. Erin Flemming Was his companion and guardian and was also 51 years younger than him.  
  
ERMonkey: No it's not but you'll see.  
  
hellow2: Sorry for the confusion. And by the way Happy Birthday.  
  
1: Sorry good guess but no dice.  
  
Shadowface: Yes it was worth watching but what about Roxann Dawson? No it's not them.  
  
Heaven's Reaper: Sorry to hear about your writer's block.  
  
BeOT: Yes the only Harry/Narcissa here must be kept alive. One of your guesses is right.  
  
Draco vote Evil: 8 Good: 5  
  
Chapter 14 The Afterlife  
  
"Welcome to the afterlife, Harry. You're dead." Said Tom Riddle. He looked just how Harry remembered him in the Chamber of Secrets except for he was wearing a white robe.  
  
"What?" Asked a startled Harry. "I told you. You're dead. This...he gestured all around... is the afterlife. And I'm God. What is so difficult to understand?" Asked Tom.  
  
"No. I am not dead!" Yelled Harry. "Because I refuse to believe that the afterlife is run by you. The universe is not so badly designed." Said an agitated Harry.  
  
(A/N: This works better with Q and Picard I know but it's still funny. The preceding scene was brought to you from the Star Trek TNG episode Tapestry.)  
  
Tom crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine I'm not God this is not the afterlife and you're not dead happy."  
  
"Yes, but where are we and why are we here?" Harry asked. "Well we are inside your head but as you can see...again he gestured all around again...there is not much here." Said Tom. Harry just folded his arms and glared at him.  
  
"As to why you are here it is because you and Narcissa have completed your prophecy." Said Tom. Harry gave him a puzzled look and asked. "What? How?"  
  
"The prophecy required for you two to fall in love right?" Harry nodded. "Well you have fallen in love in mind, body, and spirit. The mind when you both admitted that you loved each other. The body when you both had sex with each other. And spirit when you got married. The other reason why we are here is for me to tell you about your new powers." He told Harry.  
  
"OK but why are you helping me and how do you know about the prophecy." Asked Harry his eye's narrowed. "Well Harry I guess I should tell you who I am first." Said Tom. "You mean your not Tom Riddle or Voldemort?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
"Yes and no. I'm an echo of that man." He said. "When he tried to kill you he not only did he transfer to you his powers. He also gave you all the good that he had left in him and also a copy of all of his knowledge. Which is what I represent."  
  
"Now with out further interruption I will explain everything to you all right." Harry nodded his head. "Lets start with good that he left you because of this you have not gone dark do to the treatment by your relatives like I did. The knowledge will make learning easier for you but it will not give you instant knowledge of all that I had learned."  
  
Harry gave him a puzzled look. "It will be like you understand the theory of how a spell or a potion works. It will make you more like your friend Hermione."  
  
"Now let us continue. This... he gestured behind him...is your magic." Harry saw a large ball of swirling green and white light. "Now the green is the energy from the killing curse that was left with in you that Halloween night. The white is your magic. You with me so far?" He asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"The killing curse's energy has been hindering the flow of your magic. That is why you have been having such a hard time learning to teleport it has also affected your Metamorphmagus and Parselmouth abilities. With the completion of the prophecy that energy will be destroyed." Harry saw all of the green energy exploded outwards followed by an enormous wave of energy.  
  
Tom turned around to see what had happened. "DAM!" He yelled. "I'm running out of time." He turned and grabbed Harry by his upper arms.  
  
"Now listen Harry and listen fast because where out of time here. Have Dumbledore give you and Narcissa the test for special abilities. You will find you both of you will have new abilities. Some of yours where past done to you from your ancestors. Also you must get back the Sward of Gryffindor it belongs to you now and it will help you with your training."  
  
"One last thing before you go." He said with a smile. "Your parents and Padfoot asked me to tell you that they are proud of you and wish you good luck and long life. Padfoot also says you better treat his cousin right or else." Harry could feel himself being pulled away. "Good luck Harry."  
  
Harry awoke and found himself cradled in Narcissa's arms. "Harry are you all right?" She asked her voice filled with panic worry. He nodded his head yes. "There was this incredible wave of energy that came from you. Please Harry tell me what happened." He smiled up at her and said. "We have done it Narcissa we have fulfilled our prophecy I now have the power to defeat him I just need the knowledge."  
  
"Your not going to leave me now are you now that you power is unlocked are you?" she asked nervously. "I will never leave you." He put his hand up on her neck and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
"I made a promise to you earlier tonight that I would be with you till death do us part and I meant it. I love you Nara." She smiled at him "Nara I like that." With that settled they snuggled up together and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning over breakfast Harry told Narcissa every thing that happened during his visit with Tom. Buy the end of breakfast they where both eager to go see Dumbledore.  
  
When they arrived at the Dumbledore's office they found him waiting for them. "I hope you two had a pleasant wedding night." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Both Harry and Narcissa blushed at this. "So what brings you to my office this morning?" asked the professor. "Well professor we need to be tested for special abilities."  
  
"Why is that Harry?" Asked Dumbledore. Harry proceeded to tell him what happened last night. "Well than we should get you tested." He than proceeded to test them both. While they waited for the results Harry asked Dumbledore about the Sward of Gryffindor. "That Harry is being held in a Gringotts's Vault and I will get it for you the next time I'm there." When the test results came in they where surprised at what they found.  
  
Harry's results.  
  
Animagus form phoenix  
Elemental abilities fire and wind  
Metamorphmagus  
Parselmouth  
Teleportation  
Telepathy with Narcissa Potter  
Wandless magic  
  
Narcissa's results.  
  
Animagus form raven  
Elemental abilities earth and water  
Parselmouth  
Telepathy with Harry Potter  
Wandless magic  
  
(A/N: {Telepathy} [parseltoungue] will represent when these abilities are being used.)  
  
"Well it looks like the two of you have a lot of learning to do." Said Dumbledore. This got Harry thinking what was going to happen when he went back to school will Narcissa be able to stay with him?  
  
"Professor I was wondering what is going to happen when I come back to school? Will Narcissa be able to stay here with me now that she is my wife?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry Harry even though she is your wife she will not be able to it is against school rules." Said Dumbledore. Both Harry and Narcissa where crushed by this news.  
  
"I do have a way for both of you to be together but it will call upon you both to make certain sacrifices." Said the professor said with a twinkle in his eye. "What kind of sacrifices?" Asked Harry. "Well for one you would have to join the staff." Harry eyes went wide and his mouth hung open.  
  
"Narcissa I would like you to become the assistant librarian and a tutor for charms, potions and transfiguration. Harry I would like you to be the professor in charge of the Dueling Club and the substitute Defense Against The Dark Arts professor." Both Harry and Narcissa where stunned. "Also Harry you will not be allowed to be Quidditch Captain but you be able to play if you can remake the team that is."  
  
"So do you agree?" He asked them. They both said yes immediately. "Excellent now I will look for any information I can on your new abilities. In the mean time why don't you two pack up some of your things up so that you can stay at headquarters for the rest of the summer. I know that Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger would be most excited to see their friend again."  
  
As they went back to the room they shared last night Harry was beginning to worried about what his friends might say or what the other order members would say when they found out. He was almost certain that Ron would not take it well with her being Draco's mom and all. He wasn't sure how Hermione react to his marriage. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley will definitely not be happy. He sighed heavily at the thought of all this.  
  
Narcissa took his hand into hers and said. "It will be all right Harry I will be with you every step of the way." He smiled at her and said. "I know you will my love."  
  
As they where packing Narcissa began frantically searching for something until she stopped abruptly and said. "DAM!" Harry looked over to his wife. "What's wrong Nara?" He asked her. "I'm missing my mothers broach that she gave and I just remembered I left in such a hurry that I didn't grab it."  
  
She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Do you think we could go there and get it?" She asked him. "How would we get there?" He asked. "I have a portkey that can get us there but you would have to bring us back." Harry was not excited about the idea of teleporting them back and doing it safely. Harry felt an odd sensation in his head.  
  
{I hope he says yes that broach means a lot to me.}  
  
Harry's eyes went wide. "Narcissa I think you just used your telepathy." He told her. She frowned in confusion. "What do you mean Harry?" she asked. "Did you just think about how much the broach meant to you and that you hoped I would say yes." Her eyes went wide. "Yes I was." She told him. Harry decided to give it a try.  
  
{Nara can you hear me.}  
  
{Yes I can hear you.}  
  
"Wow that's really neat Imagine how useful this is going to be." Said Harry. "So can we go Harry?" she asked again using her puppy dog eyes on him. "What if its full of Death Eaters?" He asked her. "Before I left I reset the wards so that only family members and my self could get in with out one of us present." She told him. "Oh all right but if we get killed or captured its your fault." She squealed, grabbed Harry and kissed him passionately on the lips and said. "Thank you."  
  
When they got to Malfoy Manor she suggested he go to the library and see if they're where any books he wanted. He did so only on the condition that they kept their telepathic connection open. While Harry was looking through the rows of books when he heard in his mind Narcissa say.  
  
{Oh no you can't be here your in jail.}   
  
{Well as you can see that I'm no longer there my dear wife.}  
  
Upon hearing this Harry stated running back to Narcissa telling her that he was on his way. What confused him was why he was also hearing Malfoy?  
  
{I'm no longer your wife Malfoy.}   
  
{Then why are you still wearing your wedding ring?}   
  
Harry could feel pain in his arms like someone had grabbed his arms. He put this aside for now. He had to get to his wife.  
  
{This ring is from my new husband Malfoy. Which I must say his performance in bed is far much better then yours ever was.}   
  
{You insolent woman I will teach you a lesson in manors.}   
  
He wasn't able to give her that lesson because at that moment Harry came bursting into the room wand draw firing a Stupefy hex at Malfoy. At the last second Lucius let go of Narcissa and dodged the hex. "Potter what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm hear to rescue my wife from you." He said as he fired another hex at Malfoy. "Narcissa you mean to tell me you picked this boy over me?" He asked her his eyes wide in disbelief. "Yes I did because he is twice the man that you will ever be. And like I said earlier he is much better in bed than you." She said in a rather seductive voice.  
  
While Malfoy was distracted Harry ran over to where Narcissa was grabbed her and teleported them safely back to Hogwarts.  
  
(A/N: No cliffhangers this time hope you're happy.) 


	15. Surprise Everyone

(A/N: With writer's block and a power outage I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get this chapter done. I would just like to say garbage truck pluse telephone pole equals power outage. Oh the humanity.)  
  
Mirai Diavolo: Glad you found it funny.  
  
Be0t: You really think its brilliant? Sorry it is ether good or evil not both. Also sorry about the mistake. As for the snake I don't like to give away too much about my story so you will just have to wait. Sorry about bailing out on you but my computer froze.  
  
TimGold: I was hoping that part would be funny.  
  
Shadowface: Your right!  
  
Heaven's Reaper: Glad you found it funny.  
  
hellow2: It was in your bio.  
  
Zayne: No she is 30 something and he just turned 16.  
  
Amscray: Wow that is one long review. The comment was from Sirius about Harry being good to his cousin Narcissa. Who said she wouldn't be going by her maiden name while at Hogwarts? I was going from memory about Frank Burns. It's been awhile sense I've seen M.A.S.H. Thanks for the info on the hinkypunks. You are right that was funny.  
  
ChrismKing208: I will work on my typing errors.  
  
(A/N: WOW! over 100 reviews.)  
  
Draco vote Evil: 9 Good: 5  
  
Chapter 15 Surprise Everyone  
  
Upon arriving back at Hogwarts Harry found that his teleportation ability was still severely draining his energy, but not to the point that he would pass out. They finished packing what they wanted to take with them by the time Dumbledore arrived with their portkey to the order's headquarters.  
  
"Mrs. Potter I have arranged for your son to join you at the order's headquarters. I'm sure you would like to tell him in person about you and your new husband." Said the professor with a mischievous smile. Narcissa paled how was she going to explain this to her son. Harry is his rival at school and now she was married to him.  
  
"This is going to be one of our toughest challenges Nara but we can do it if we stick together." Harry said. She sighed. "I know I'm just worried this will drive Draco away from me and to his father." He kissed her on the forehead and said. "Will cross that bridge when we get to it all right?" She nodded and activated the portkey.  
  
When they arrived at headquarters they where greeted by Mrs. Weasley. Who immediately enveloped Harry into a bone-crushing hug. "How are you Harry dear?" She asked him. "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley how are you?" He asked in return. "As well as can be expected with the twins running around here pulling pranks on everyone."  
  
She released Harry and turn to Narcissa. "And how are you Narcissa." She asked. "I am well Molly."  
  
"Good now let me get the twins to help you both with you belongings." She said. "FRED! GEORGE!" She yelled.  
  
The twins came in saying in unison. "What ever it is we didn't do it mum." They saw Harry and they both grinned. "Harry old chap." Said Fred. "It's good to see you again." Continued George. Harry smiled at there antics.  
  
"Now stop that you two. Fred take Ms. Black's belongings up to her room and George take Harry's to his and Ron's room." She ordered them. Harry looked to Narcissa.  
  
{Do you want me to do this Harry?}  
  
{No I can to do this. They might take it better coming from me.}  
  
"George if you would please put my stuff in Narcissa's room." Harry could see the confused expressions on the Weasley's faces. "Now Harry dear why would you want your belongings in Narcissa's room?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
This was the part that Harry was dreading. "ER...well that is where they belong." He told her. "Harry it would most inappropriate and inconvenient for Narcissa if your belongings where in her room." Harry shook his head. "It won't be inappropriate or inconvenient because we will be sharing the room together." Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Harry you can't share a room with her."  
  
{You can do this Harry}  
  
"Well I think it would be OK for Narcissa and myself to share a room seeing how she is my wife." Harry could see all three Weasley's eyes go wide at what he had just said. "WHAT!?" screamed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry and Narcissa held up their left hands and showed them their wedding rings. "Me and Narcissa got married last night at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore performed the ceremony." Harry pulled out their marriage certificate and showed it to them.  
  
Both the twins started laughing. "Would you two stop that this is serious." Said an agitated Mrs. Weasley. "Don't you see mom." Fred said. "They are just trying to pull." Continued George. "A prank on use." Completed Fred.  
  
"Well it looks like they need some more convincing Nara." Said Harry with a mischievous grin on his face. He took her into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
"Mother why are kissing Potter?" Asked a very angry Draco Malfoy. "Oh hello Draco dear. How are you?" Asked a very nervous Narcissa. "I'm fine mother but don't change the subject. Why where you kissing Potter?" He demanded. "ER...well you see Draco the reason we where um...well the thing you need to understand is that...that Harry is my new husband which would make him your step father."  
  
With that revelation Draco Malfoy eyes flew wide open and then fluttered closed as he fainted dead away. They took Draco into the parlor where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny where and laid him down on the couch. Narcissa sat next to Draco and trying to revive him.  
  
"What happened to Malfoy?" Asked Ron. "ER...well he sort of received some shocking news from his mother just now and he fainted." Explained a nervous Harry. Ron started laughing when heard this. "What could...be so shocking...as to make Malfoy...faint?" Ron asked while gasping for air because he was laughing so hard. Harry was sure Ron would go ballistic when he found out. "Err...well..." he was saved from answering when they heard a groan come from the couch Draco was coming around.  
  
"It's OK Draco I'm here. Are you all right?" She asked him. "Mother I had the strangest dream. You where kissing Potter and said that he was your husband." Said a dazed Draco. Everyone present where now looking back and forth between Harry and Narcissa with confused looks on their faces.  
  
They seemed to be looking for conformation or denial of what Draco had said. Narcissa sighed and said. "Well Draco dear it's not a dream he is my husband." With that revelation all hell broke loss.  
  
"What!?" Bellowed Ron. "How could you she's a Malfoy Harry?" Asked an angry Ron. Looking at harry as if he had grown an extra head. "No Ron she never was a Malfoy willingly and now she is a Potter." Said a very nervous Harry.  
  
"Harry she is old enough to be your mother. What where you thinking?" asked Hermione. He looked at her and said. "Dose that really mater when love is involved?" He could see she was thinking over his question.  
  
He than looked to Ginny. She was just stood there staring at Harry with a sad expression on her face a tear rolling down her left cheek. This confused Harry why would she be sad. He was going to ask her but decided to wait until later.  
  
"You mean...this wasn't ...a prank?" Said the twins there shock evident on their faces. "No guys this is not a prank. Narcissa and myself really did get married." Said Harry. "Way to go Harry seducing an older woman." Said Fred smiling at Harry. "Or was it she that seduced you?" Asked a grinning George. Harry blushed at their comments.  
  
"Narcissa how could you seduce such an innocent boy into marring you." Exclaimed a very angry Mrs. Weasley. "when I get my hands on Dumbledore."  
  
"Not so innocent after last night." Mumbled Harry to Narcissa hopping no one would hear. She giggled at his statement. But Draco did and he went pail.  
  
"So you have even slept with him mother." He sneered at her. "Should we be expecting your bastard child in nine months?" He asked the anger evident in his voice. "You know father was right about you when he said you where nothing but a tramp and a whore." He got up and walked away from everyone else.  
  
"You have betrayed my father you true husband...he glared at Harry... and myself not to mention the Dark Lord. From this day forward I have no mother." He pulled something out of his pocket and disappeared.  
  
"Must have been a portkey." Said Hermione.  
  
Narcissa put her face into her hands sat on the couch and started to cry. {I've lost him Harry.} Harry tried his best to console here. He rubbed her back and held her close to him.  
  
Ron sighed and said. "I'm hate to say this but I agree with the ferret. How could you associate with this...he gestured toward Narcissa...this Death Eater scum Harry. Let alone merry it?" This maid Narcissa cry even more.  
  
{Oh Merlin Harry no one is going to accept our Marriage.}  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Maybe we should be checking you for the Dark Mark."  
  
Harry glared at Ron his eyes began to glow a bright green. A cold wind came out of no where and swept threw the room. "I suggest you leave now Ron before I make you leave." He said in a cold angry voice. Everyone in the room gasped at what they saw.  
  
A very frightened Ron slowly backed away a few steps then ran out of the room. Every one else made their way to the door and left the two of them alone.  
  
This was turning out to be some birthday and it wasn't even noon yet. Not only did none of his friends say happy birthday to him but his own wife hadn't. He put these thoughts aside because his wife was hurting and needed him. It was not like his birthday was special. His time with the Dursleys had taught him that. He noticed that Narcissa was asleep and he soon joined her.  
  
(A/N: Look for the next chapter sometime Sunday. Hope you enjoy. 'I say as I cross my fingers' Next chapter more reactions to the marriage and more surprises for Harry) 


	16. Happy Birthday

(A/N: I know I said I would update on Sunday but I was not counting on that part of the site being off line for repairs. It is now 10:40 EST and it is back up so I'm now posting this chapter. Hope you enjoy.)  
  
Danny: I'm glad you like the story and their abilities. I have been trying to make the chapters longer.  
  
uten: you will find the answer to your question in this chapter.  
  
Amscray: Sorry to disappoint you hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Hermione was a tough one for me to write but rest assured we have not heard the last from her on this subject. As for molly's non-reaction to Narcissa being there. The members of the order know she has been tutoring Harry so no surprise that she would be there with him. Didn't mind the long review was just surprised is all.  
  
Shadowface: You will have to see what happens to Ron.  
  
Mirai Diavolo: All we are is dust in the wind. I hope it's in time and enjoy the vacation.  
  
TimGold: Yes more reactions. We have not heard from the most important two yet.  
  
Be0t: I do try to make longer chapters but they don't seem to end up that way.  
  
ERMonkey: No it's not to late but the vote is for evil or good.  
  
f: I will.  
  
Enelya Elendil: Glad you liked it. Oh my god I haven't even finished this one and you want a sequel. LOL  
  
Aagwyn: Thanks. I will try.  
  
ChrismKing208: You will have to wait and see.  
  
Gorgena: Yes it is funny that Harry is now Draco's step father.  
  
Ms.Marvel: Sorry but as it stands he is going to be bad. I hope this is soon enough for you as I have just read your review and that I'm now going to post this chapter.  
  
Draco vote Evil: 9 Good: 5  
  
Chapter 16 Happy Birthday  
  
Harry awoke sometime later to find himself alone in the parlor. He frowned and asked himself. Why didn't she wake me when she did? Harry decided to go to the kitchen. As he walked threw the door to the kitchen he heard.  
  
"Surprise Harry Happy Birthday!"  
  
Harry was shocked at what he saw. His friends and all of the order members where there the only one missing he noticed was Snape. All though he also noticed that Ron seemed to be sulking in the corner. The room was decorated with red and gold streamers and balloons. And the table was covered with food.  
  
"WOW!" Said Harry. "I thought you all had forgotten." Narcissa walked over to him and wrapped him up in a hug. "That was part of the plan my dear husband. I wanted it to be a surprise." They started to hear murmurs all around them.  
  
She released Harry and took his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers. "Yes you heard right Harry is my husband. We got married at Hogwarts last night." The murmurs started getting louder.  
  
Then they heard someone sobbing and they saw Tonks run out of the room. "I'm going to see if she is OK." Harry said to Narcissa. She motioned for him to go.  
  
Harry looked all over until he found Tonks in her room. He knocked on the door and asked. "Tonks may I come in?" She sighed wiping the tears from her eyes and said. "Yes you may come in Harry." Harry walked over and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Tonks I know that you are in love with me but there are some things you need to understand." He took her hand into his and continued. "There was a prophecy that stated that me and Narcissa had to fall in love or the prophecy that the order was guarding for the past year would not go in our favor."  
  
He sighed. "Now do you remember the spell that hit Narcissa." She nodded her head. "Well it was my kiss that revived Narcissa not Snape's. I'm her one true love not him."  
  
"So you're saying I never had a chance to be with you?" She asked him sounding defeated. "I'm sorry Tonks but you're right you never did have a chance once me and Narcissa meet." He looked into her sad eyes and said. "Tonks I want you to know that I will always have a special place in my hart for you." He smiled at her and said. "Because you know Tonks you are my favorite niece."  
  
She smacked him on the arm and smiled at him. "I'm your only niece you prat." She informed him. She than handed him a small package and said. "Happy birthday Uncle Harry." Emphasizing the word uncle.  
  
Harry opened the package to find a necklace with a phoenix pendent on it. The phoenix had its wings spread and was made of white gold. It had an inscription on the back that read. May the Great Firebird protect you and your loved ones. "The inscription is an old blessing handed down from the time of Merlin." She told him.  
  
"Wow Tonks this is amazing I will treasure it always." He gave her a hug. "I'm glad you it Uncle Harry." She started giggling. "You know Harry this kind of funny calling you uncle." A big grin appeared on his face and said. "You know what Tonks your right." He got off the bed and dragged her with him. "Now let's get back to the party."  
  
When they got back they found that everyone had stated eating already so they joined in. After a few minuets Narcissa joined him and asked. "How did she take it?"  
  
"She took the news well I think. I explained a little about the prophecy and about the curse that Malfoy used on you. Then she had a good laugh over me being her uncle. How did it go out here." She sighed. "They are not happy with our marriage but they are not going to say anything because it's your birthday but I suspect that we will be hearing there protests come tomorrow."  
  
"Time for birthday cake!" He heard some one yell. So they gathered around the cake and sang happy birthday to harry and he blew out the candles. His wish was that they would all make it threw this war alive and well.  
  
The presents came next. Most of the order chipped in and got him a trunk like the fake Mad-Eye Moody had in his forth year.  
  
From Hermione he got an updated version of Hogwarts A History. She told him she gave it to him so she didn't have to keep on quoting from it. He laughed and thanked her. From Ron he received a chocolate frog when he thanked him for it Ron just snorted and walked away. Harry could tell this was going to be like forth year.  
  
Ginny got him a new wristwatch, which she told him it was charmed to be waterproof. He thanked her and immediately put on his wrist. The twins gave him samples of all there products. He told them that he would put them to good use. The rest of the Weasleys gave him a new set of dark green dress robes and three every day robes. Which where colored red, dark blue, and black. Moody gave him a wand holster.  
  
Next came Dumbledore's gift. He handed him the Sword of Gryffindor. "The sheath Harry is my present to you. It is charmed to keep the blade sharp and polished." Harry pulled the sword from its sheath to admire it. He felt a serge of power go threw him. His head was spinning he than collapsed to the floor. The last thing he heard before becoming unconscious was Narcissa screaming his name.  
  
"Harry...Harry...wake up Harry." Said a very soothing female voice. "Harry you need to wake up so I can tell you about the powers of the sword."  
  
Harry slowly pulled him self up and looked around to find he was in Dumbledore's office except it was striped of every thing except for the books, his desk, and a portrait of a man wearing a set of robes with a lion on them. The man looked as if he could be a relative of his.  
  
"Ahh I see you are finally awake." Said the same female voice he heard before. He looked around to find out who it was but found no one. "Who...who's there?" he asked. "I am the Spirit of the Sword Harry." Answered the voice from behind him. He turned around to see a woman that looked almost like Narcissa.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meat you young Gryffindor." She bowed. He returned the bow. "I'm honored to meet you as well my lady."  
  
"You are such a polite young man. Godric Gryffindor would be most pleased with his descendent." Harry's eyes and mouth went wide open at this revolution. "I'm a descendent of Godric Gryffindor." He said the shock evident in his voice. The lady just smiled at him and said. "Yes and because he is your ancestor that is where your elemental and teleportation abilities come from."  
  
"Now we have a lot to do before you can leave so let us get started. Now I can only pull you here once so we have to make the most of our time together." She directed him to the center of the room. "We are going to concentrate on your elemental abilities. The skills I will teach you can be used to help your wife with her elements also."  
  
"Can you tell me why she and myself have these abilities and how she is a Parselmouth now?" She nodded her head and simply said. "You." He gave her a confused look and asked. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"She has the Parselmouth ability because of the connection you share with her. As your wife her elemental abilities where activated to complement your own. As a result of your elemental abilities being activated both of your wandless magic ability was also activated."  
  
For the next several hours Harry trained with the Spirit of the Sword. He found that his wind ability was easier to call forth than his fire ability. Also he found that the more complicated the spell was the more energy and concentration it took.  
  
"Well Harry our time is almost up and there are a few things that I need to tell you about the sword. One it can be used as a wand. Two you can also use it in a limited fashion to channel for your elemental abilities. Three when you get back to Hogwarts it lead you Gryffindor's secret chamber. Now do you have any last questions for me?"  
  
"Yes why is the elemental abilities limited threw the sword?" He asked. "Because you will have greater control and flexibility with out it but it takes less energy threw the sword." She answered. "OK next question what is in Gryffindor's secret chamber?"  
  
"Sorry Harry but you will have to find that out on your own." Harry sighed. "OK one last thing what is the core in the sword that allows for it to be used as a wand?" She smiled at him and said. "The core of the sword comes from his Animagus form. Now Harry our time here is up. And even though you have been here several hours only a few minuets have passed in the out side world." She bowed to him again and said. "It was an honor and a privilege to meet you." He returned the gesture and said. "It was an honor to meet you as well my lady."  
  
Harry awoke to find himself once again in the comforting arms of his wife. I could get used to this he thought. He looked to Narcissa's face and could see the tears streaming down her face. "Harry you need to stop doing this to me! I'm going to die of a heart attack if you keep this up!" He smiled up at her and snuggled up into her arms. "Oh I don't know I kind of like waking up like this." He whispered in a playful voice.  
  
After it was determined that harry was OK they continued the party. Moony was next up to give harry his present. He handed Harry a small wooden box and said. "Harry your father gave me this and now I would like you to have it." Harry opened the box and found a golden snitch inside. "Wow Professor Lupin thanks."  
  
The party continued for awhile longer until only Harry and Narcissa where left in the parlor. They where sitting in the chairs in front of the fireplace just starring into the fire until Harry asked. "I'm going to get a cup of tea would you like one." She nodded and said. "That would be great thanks Harry."  
  
When he returned with the tray of tea what he saw broke his hart. Because standing in the middle of the room was his wife and Snape kissing. 


	17. The roasting of Snape

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I have been busy this week. To make up for it this chapter is my longest to date.)

uten: I think you will like this chapter.

ERMonkey: You will find out this chapter.

elizabeth malfoy: Thanks

The Big Rat: I so don't care that you don't like my story.

ChrismKing: I have been working on my spelling a lot more. I'm even using a dictionary along with spell check.

Eelebereth: I'm glad you like it. You find out how well he takes the kiss in this exciting chapter.

VoldemortsVeela: Thanks I'm glad you like it.

TimGold: But if they die who will be around to torment Harry?

Enelya Elendil: Hay what can I say I love cliffhangers.

hellow2: I understand about being busy.

Ms.Marvel: Yes you are right Snape is not nice. I'm glad it was quick enough.

Amscray: No most watches are water resistant up to 100 meters. Harry's watch could be dropped in the Mariana Trench and still work. Who ever said Gryffindor was ever smart? You are right Lily probably wouldn't be happy with Snape kissing her daughter in law. Sorry it was implied that the order new because of the guard that was there last year that they would be in the loop.

Gorgena: You will find the answers you seek in this chapter.

Aagwyn: I do try to update as fast as I can.

Be0t: Here is your update.

f: Thanks

gaul: Wonder no longer.

David M. Potter: You find out Narcissa and Harry's reactions in this chapter.

possom2009: Looks like he just might.

snitch13: Is this fast enough.

To hp fan FOR LIFE, hp ROCKS, iluv HARRYPOTTER, avadakedarva bad, Harry goes EXPECTOPATRONOM, HP seyz:accio FIREBOLT, and HP is my idol. It is my belief that you all are the same person so your votes don't count. If you can give me some proof that I am wrong than I will count your vote. In closing I would like to apologize ahead of time to any of you if I'm wrong.

Draco vote Evil: 9 Good: 5

Chapter 17 The roasting of Snape

When he returned with the tray of tea what he saw broke his hart. Because standing in the middle of the room was his wife and Snape kissing. Harry starred at them in disbelief. How could she betray me like that? Then all of a sudden Narcissa pushed Snape away from her and slaps him across the face.

"Serverus I told you I don't love you like that. Now please leave before my husband returns." She said in an angry voice. "It's too late he's all ready here." Said Harry in evenly toned voice. Narcissa gasped. "Harry!" Snape glared at Harry. "Potter." He sneered. "So you are married are you?" She nodded. "Where is this so called husband of yours Narcissa? I want to challenge him to a dual."

"Challenge accepted Snape. What are the rules?" Asked Harry. "Harry don't do this I beg you please I don't want ether of you to get hurt." Said a nervous Narcissa. "Potter the challenge is not for you it is for her husband." He said as he pointed to Narcissa. "I know Snape why do think I'm accepting your challenge?" He walks over to Narcissa and wrapped his arm around her. He could tell he was putting all together and said "I am her husband you idiot."

{Please Harry let me handle this.}

{OK Nara.}

"NO!" He sneered angrily. "You lie." He looked to Narcissa. "Please Narcissa tell me it's not true." He pleaded with her. "Tell me he really isn't your husband and that this is some sick joke of his?" He demanded. " I'm sorry Serverus but it is true he is my husband. We where married last night at Hogwarts."

"NO this can't be happening. I'm your one true love Narcissa you can't do this to me." He yelled at her. "And especially not with him!" He sneered as he glared at Harry.

It was a good thing that the silencing charms where still up from the party. Other wise he would have woken everyone in the house up. "I'm sorry Serverus but you are wrong. Harry is my one true love not you." She told him. "No I don't believe it and I will not accept this." He turned towards the door. "You mark my words Narcissa because one way or another I will make you mine."

Snape was making his way to the door when Harry stopped him. "So Snape dose this mean your rescinding your challenge to me?" Harry asked not bothering to mask his anger towards his potential opponent. "And if not what are the rules going to be?"

{Harry what are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself hurt?}

{Nara I have to ask him this of him because he has issued a challenge and it has been accepted. It is the proper way of things.}

"Fine Potter if that is the way you want it then the rules are going to be that there are no rules. So in other words Potter anything goes. Do you think you can handle that Potter?" Harry just smiled and puled out his wand and Gryffindor's sword.

"NO please don't do this! I beg you both please!" She pleaded with them. "Be quiet woman this duel is 5 years in the making and will not stop because of your whining."

"Narcissa would you please start us off?" Harry asked her in a soft voice. "OK." She said in a defeated voice. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three." Snape stated it off with "Expelliarmus!" Followed by a quick "Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry countered with a "Protego!" for the first spell and dodged the second spell and sent off a stunning spell. Snape countered with his own shield and yelled out "Crucio!" Harry barley dodged the spell and decided that he needed to end it before him or his wife got hit with an unforgivable.

Calling forth his elemental powers he pointed the sword at Snape. A vortex of fire and wind came from sword and engulfed Snape in the center of it. Snape tried to put up a shield charm but the vortex cut right threw the shield. Snape was throw back and landed on his back.

When Snape sat up he was singed from head to toe and covered in soot. His hair was sticking up his wide open. He looked like someone who gets roasted in a cartoon. Snape held up his wand and said 'Stupefy!" But no spell came out instead his wand crumbled in his hand. He than collapsed back to the floor unconscious.

"Well Nara I think I won what do you say?" He asked his wife. "Yes Harry I think you did win." She said in a sad voice tears running down her cheeks. "What's wrong Nara?" Harry asked in concern. Narcissa run up to Harry and embraced him tightly to her.

"Harry I love Serverus like a brother. I didn't want ether of you to get hurt. And when he started to use the unforgivables it scared me to death that you would be hurt." She paused for a moment. "I love you Harry. I don't want to lose you." Harry just held her in his arms and said. "I love you to Nara with all my hart."

She looked to Snape. "Is he going to be all right?" She asked him. "He will be fine." Harry levitated him to a near by sofa. "Now let's get out of her before someone else decides to object to our marriage."

Harry decided to teleport them to the Dursley's in the hope that they would get some peace and quit. "Harry this is your first birthday present from me." She said as she pulled a small wooden box and enlarged it than handed it to him. Harry opened it to find a Firebolt II. "WOW! Narcissa this is great thanks." He said as he gave her a big hug.

"Now for my second gift." She said shy smile. "Nara you didn't have to get me more than one gift." He told her. "Yes but I don't think you will mind getting this extra gift." She said as her robe fell to the ground to reveal all that she was wearing underneath was a set of sexy lingerie. Harry smiled and proceeded to take off his clothing as well.

Awhile latter Harry was laying in bed his wife asleep cuddled up next to him. As he looked down at his wife sleeping next to him. He couldn't help but think how wonderful and crazy his life had become.

End of flashback. (A/N: Did any of you remember that this was all a flashback?)

The next morning they awoke to find I very irate Mrs. Weasley in the living room. "I went easy on you yesterday because it was your birthday Harry. But today I want answers and I'm not leaving until I get them."

"How could you the two of you get marry to each other it is wrong." She said to the both of them. "You...she glared at Narcissa...are too old for him." She turned to Harry and said. "And you should be dating someone your own age not getting married to someone who is old enough to be your mother."

"Well?" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting for one of you say explain why the two of you married after a relation ship that is less than two months old at the most?"

{Nara I think we should tell her why we got married.}

{Why Harry?}

{She has been the closest thing to a mother that I have ever known.}

{OK Harry go ahead.}

"There was a prophecy made about Narcissa and myself. It said that if we didn't fall in love the prophecy that the order was guarding last year wouldn't go in our favor." He paused for a moment. "Now that we have fallen in love our side now has a fighting chance."

"But I thought no one know what the prophecy said." Said Mrs. Weasley. Harry shook his head and said. "There are three people who know what both prophecy's say and it shall remain that way for now."

"I still don't how this could be? Why would a prophecy say you have to fall in love to someone old enough to be your mother?" asked a confused Mrs. Weasley. "A prophecy got my parents killed and gave me this scar." He said pointing to his forehead. "Why not who I fall in love with?" Harry said in response.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and said. "I still don't like it but I suppose I will have to accept it now because there is nothing I can do about it." Mrs. Weasley handed Harry a stack of letters and a newspaper. "Here is your mail Harry and also this mornings Daily Prophet there is an article about your marriage in there." She hugged Harry and said. "Please harry come back to headquarters soon Harry." Then she left.

While Narcissa made breakfast, Harry sorted threw his mail he found that Narcissa also had gotten a couple of letters and set them aside for her. He decided to save the Daily Prophet for last. The first letter he opened was from Hermione.

Dear Harry

I thought over the question you asked of me but I can't agree with your marriage. Just because you are in love doesn't change the fact that your marriage is inappropriate. She is old enough to be mother Harry. You can't believe your relationship with her will last. She is far too old for you.

While I will stand by and support you I can not support your marriage. I hope you will understand. You are one of my best friends I don't want to lose what we have together.

I tried to get Ron to write to you but he refused. He is acting like he did in the begging of our fourth year. Hope to see you soon.

Love your friend

Hermione

Harry sighed at least she is not going to abandon me like Ron has. He moved on to the next letter. It was his normal school letter with a personal letter from Professor McGonagall inside along with a small package.

Dear Professor Potter

Due to your positions of Professor of the Dueling Club and Assistant Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class you will be given a privet room for you and your spouse.

Even though you will be a member of the staff you are also still a student and will still be allowed to play Quidditch. But you will not be allowed to be team captain. Also in closed is a list of special rules and privileges you must follow as a result of your new positions.

Sincerely

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry pulled out the list of rules he was to follow and read them.

Special rules for Professor and Assistant Professor Potter

1. You will be allowed only to take away and give away points in classes that you teach. See accompanying professor's rulebook.

2. During the time that you are in class you will have the same rights and privileges as a prefect. See the accompanying Prefect's Guidebook for these rights and privileges.

3. You do not have to fallow the curfew rules.

4. Even though this rule is listed in the professor's rule book I going to list it here also. You may not pursue any unprofessional relationships with any student or students. In other words Potter don't cheat on your wife.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry chuckled at the last rule. This is going to be an interesting year he thought. "What so funny Harry?" Asked Narcissa. He handed her the list of rules. She read the rules and then smiled at her husband. "Well Mr. Potter you better not cheat on me or you will lose a certain...she glanced down to his lap...part of your anatomy."

Harry sighed and smiled at her and said. "Well I can't loss that. So I guess wont cheat on you." She crossed her arms. "So you're going to just settle for me now that your manhood is on the line." She said a wicked smile grew across her face. "I think I will show just what you would miss out on if you ever where to cheated on me."

She sat in his lap and kissed him passionately on the lips. As their kiss deepened Harry's hands roamed across her body and his fore mentioned anatomy part was responding to their activities.

This continued until they could smell something burning. Narcissa ran to the kitchen with Harry hot on her trail. When they got they found that breakfast was a total lose. "I'm sorry Harry but breakfast is ruined." She said.

He could actually feel the pain this caused her so he took her into his arms and said. "What we where just doing together over in that chair was better than any breakfast you could have made." He than whispered in her ear and asked. "Shall we continue where we left off?" He could feel her body shiver when he said this.

"As much as I would like to we can't. I'm sorry but we have too much to do my love." She told him. Harry sighed. "All right but we will pick up where we left off later wont we." He asked his voice conveying the hope that it would be so. "If you work hard maybe..." She said as she walked away.

Harry decided to go back to his mail. His next letter was from a solicitor.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter

Due to your recent marriage you are now considered of age. This will now allow you to have full control of your inheritance from your parent's will. Please make an appointment with my office to come in to go over what you will be receiving control over.

Sincerely

Solicitor William Ewing

Well this is interesting. Thought Harry. He decided to set the meeting for Monday the 5th of August. He then came to the piece of mail which he was dreading The Daily Prophet.

Harry Potter Married!?!?

It has been reported that Harry Potter was married on July 30th at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From what our sources can tell it was a small simple ceremony with Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore conducting the ceremony and two witnesses Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Andromeda Tonks.

The most shocking part of this marriage is that he is reportedly married to 36 year old Narcissa Malfoy. She is the ex-wife of the convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy (see page 2 for more information on Lucius Malfoy). She is also the mother of Draco Malfoy a 6th year Slytherin who is rumored to be Harry Potters rival at Hogwarts.

One has to wonder why Harry Potter would marry someone 20 years his senior. Some have speculated that this is some sort of reward for joining He-who-must-not-be-named. While others say that Narcissa Malfoy has simply seduced the poor boy into marring her.

There have also been some rumors that have been having an affair ever sense they meet at the Quidditch World Cup nearly 2 years ago. If this is the case then this reporter's sympathy goes out to his former girlfriends Hermione Granger a fellow 6th year Gryffindor and Cho Chang a 7th year Ravenclaw. Whom Harry Potter has been rumored to have dated during this time.

We can only speculate about the motives of these people and wonder if all the rumors where true last year about Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore sanity.

Written by

Rita Skeeter

Harry was starring at the paper. His anger and rage building at what was written by Skeeter. Then all of a sudden the newspaper burst into flames. Harry dropped the paper and jumped out of his chair in surprise. He quickly pulled out his wand and cast a fire fighting charm on the small fire.

Narcissa walked back over to him and hugged him close to her. This calmed Harry down as he relaxed into her arms. "Was it that bad Harry?" She asked. He nodded and told her what the article had said.

A little while latter they started Narcissa's elemental training. By the end of the day Narcissa was able to produce rain in the training room. But she had a problem with stopping the rain. By the time she did they where cold and soaked to the bone.

Harry was shivering and he could tell that Narcissa was to. So he asked. "Care to warm up with me in a nice hot shower Nara?" She smiled at him and dragged him to their bathroom where they continued where they left off earlier that morning.

(A/N: Next chapter order meetings and End of Summer. Also I give up on try in type in italics or in differant fonts. It never works for me. Any hints at what to do would be helpfull. I say as sitting on my knees begging for help.)


	18. The Order The Lawyer And Vaults Oh My

(A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to right but been very busy with work. Also the county fair was going on a couple of weeks ago and I was given a ticket to get in free for everyday it was open and for all the evening shows. I also have started moving into an apartment so that is taking up a lot of my time. All that writer's block and laziness on my part has maid this chapter long in coming. I will try and get another chapter or two written and posted before my funeral of wait I mean wedding next week.)

Be0t: Sorry but some reason my computer won't install YIM.

TimGold: As the tag line says, "We love to see you smile." Sorry I don't know of any club for that.

hellow2: Glad you found it interesting. Sorry but there was only one flashback. You are probable thinking of the times harry was taken out of his reality.

ERMonkey: I do use word but it still doesn't work. OK OK I will get a beta reader. Just so you know this will probably lengthen the time between chapters.

David M. Potter: I'm glad you enjoyed the roasted Snape.

Amscray: The only thing I had to look up was how to spell the bloody thing. I hate to brag but I did get a 4.0 in geography. Sorry I thought you where talking about Gryffindor himself not Gryffindors in general. And by the way Hermione Weasley and Ginny Longbottom?! Just what are you trying to say there and who says Ginny is smart? Also rumor has it that Lily was in Ravenclaw. According to IMBD you are right about who is playing Dark Lord.

As for Lily and James do we know that they where married at that age? I will break your arm if you mention anything from the movies because they are not to be trusted. I myself am getting married for the first time come this October and I will be 30 and she will be 25. So I don't know much about that.

possom2009: Although mine is the first at this sight there others at other sites. So I have been told. Also there is one more at this site now but it is a HPxNMxBL story.

uten: Glad you like it and yes one of two is not bad. (Returns grin) Rita was supposed to be amusing I also had fun writing that article and also rule NO# 4. Look for more fun with Snape in this chapter.

Enelya Elendil: It is driving me crazy why I can't and like almost everyone else can. Your parents drive you mad do they get use to it I'm 30 and my parents are still driving me mad.

gaul1: Thanks

Elebereth: Problems at Hogwarts what ever could you mean. ;-)

S: OK

Shadowface: Thanks

Gorgena: I love responding to my readers it can be very fun.

DJ Rodriguez: I promise you will see more as for the cat fight you will have to wait and see.

Ms.Marvel: At least Hermione is still behind Harry even though she doesn't like his marriage. You're going to have to wait a while longer for people to accept it.

Ravensblack: I intend to keep going. And thanks for the review.

Nightwing509: Thanks for the review. I myself love throwing in those sudden surprises.

Mirai Diavolo: My opening statement should explain where I went.

Chapter 18 The Order, The Lawyer, And Vaults Oh My

The next morning they decided it was time to go back and face the order. Even thought it would be difficult it was something they had to do. When they arrived Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast so they decided to help her.

When breakfast was ready Harry and Narcissa sat down and waited for the others to come down to eat. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the new couple by siting away from them and not talking to them.

When Ron came in he practically sneered at them and sat at the far end of the table. Hermione looked perplexed as to where to sit until Harry indicated she should sit with Ron. She nodded to him and sat down next to Ron.

After they ate Harry and Narcissa went outside to train in their elemental abilities. They both knew that they had a lot of work to do in order to control their elements despite his success against Snape the other day.

Lunch went the same as breakfast with just about everyone ignoring Harry and Narcissa. All except for Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and to some extent Hermione who was interested in Harry's OWL'S scores.

Hermione had gotten all O's except for ancient Runes and Astronomy which she gotten E's. Harry told her he had gotten O's in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions. (A/N: Hint Hint more Harry/Snape confrontations Hint Hint.) He also got an E in Astronomy an A Divination and a P in History of Magic.

After lunch Harry went into the library to look for books for him and Narcissa to use in there training. When he got there he found Ginny studying in there alone. "Hello Ginny." He said to her. "Oh hello Harry how are you?" She asked. "I'm fine and your self?" He asked. "Oh I'm all right."

"ER...Ginny I've been meaning to ask you. What do you think of my marriage?" Ginny sighed. "I don't want to talk about it Harry." She said softly and left the room. Harry sighed and went back to looking at the books.

That night at dinner Harry and Narcissa where treated to the company of the Weasley twins. Who where teasing the new couple with more questions about who seduced who and about their wedding night. Which made both Harry and Narcissa blush.

"All right children off to your rooms there's an order meeting tonight." Said Mrs. Weasley. After several groans from the children they reluctantly went up stairs. That is all except Harry.

"Harry dear you need to go up stairs so we can begin the meeting." Said Mrs. Weasley. "I will not be leaving Mrs. Weasley I'm staying for the meeting." Replied Harry. "Harry you can't stay for meeting Harry you are only a child and you are not apart of the order." She told him.

Harry please don't cause a scene I will come up after words and tell you what happens.

All right I will go for now.

With that said he sighed and went up to his and Narcissa's room. When he got there he was greeted be Hedwig landing on his shoulder. "Hello my friend it's good to see you." He said as he stroked her soft feathers.

All of a sudden Harry felt wave of fear and sadness come over him. In an instant he knew it was coming from Narcissa. He could feel their telepathic leak buzzing. It was almost as if she where surprising it. He teleported down stairs to the closet inside the meeting room to hear what was going on.

"...were you even thinking?

"She must have been using the Imperius on him."

"How could you do something like that to that poor boy?"

"I personally believe she seduced him."

"Would you all please leave her alone?"

"Who asked you?"

"What about the rumor that they have been having an affair sense the beginning of his forth year?"

"This is all Potters fault he is just as arrogant as his father was."

Harry had heard enough of their comments. With out thinking about it he blew the door of its hinges sending it across the room narrowly missing several people where it imbedded its self into the wall.

"ENOUGH!!!" Yelled Harry. "YOU WILL LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!!!" He said as he walked into the room. The flames in the torches and fireplace flared to life threatening to burn the house down.

The people in the room where starring at him in disbelief. "I will tell you this and tell it to you once! She did not seduce me! She did not use the Imperius on me! And we have not been having an affair sense my forth year!"

He walked over to his wife. "You all should know better than to believe Rita Skeeter." He took Narcissa's hand and helped her out of her chair. "Come Nara we are leaving."

"Potter your not going any where!" Sneered Snape. "Oh yes we are Snape. That is unless you want to go for round two?" He said holding up his free hand. As a ball of fire formed in his hand Snape slowly back away apparently not wanting to have a go at round two. Harry smirked and said. "That's what I thought." With that the torches went out and when they came back on Harry and Narcissa where gone.

Harry and Narcissa decided it would be best to spend the rest of the summer at Hogwarts where no one would bother them.

The day of the meeting with the solicitor came and Harry was nervous and excited in anticipation. As he and Narcissa waited in the outer office he wondered what his parents had left him in their will.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter I am Solicitor Ewing." He reached out and shook booth there hands in turn. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." He said to them. "It is a nice to meet you as well." Responded Harry. "Shall we proceed to my office to go over your inheritance?" Harry nodded his head and followed him to the office.

He offered them both a seat and sat behind his desk. "Now Mr. potter your parents have left you almost all of their money and property." He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Harry. "This is a brake down of who was given what upon their death and also what was left to you."

Sirius Orion Black

Custody of our son Harry James Potter.

Use of Godric's Hollow and Potter Manor until Harry James Potter comes of age.

One million galleons to be used for the care and raising of Harry James Potter.

Access to the money in Potter Family Vault for the care and maintenance of the fore mentioned properties.

Fifty thousand galleons to be used as you see fit.

Remus James Lupin

Use of Godric's Hollow and Potter Manor until Harry James Potter comes of age.

Fifty thousand galleons to be used as you see fit.

Peter Paul Pettergrew

Use of Godric's Hollow and Potter Manor until Harry James Potter comes of age.

Fifty Thousand galleons to be used as you see fit.

Ted & Andromeda Tonks

1. One hundred thousand galleons to be used as you see fit.

Harry James Potter

A school trusts fund of five hundred thousand galleons to be used for your education.

Ownership of Godric's Hollow and Potter Manor when you come of age.

Access to the Potter Family Vault when you come of age. This vault is used for the care and maintenance of all Potter family properties and the housing of family heirlooms.

When you become of age you will have access to all of the contents in James Harold Potter and Lily Rose Potter's personal Vault.

"Your parents personal vault has about five million galleons and the family vault has about ten million galleons. Also do to what happen to Mr. Pettergrew and Mr. Black all the galleons that where to go to them where transferred to your parents personal vault." He reached into an envelope and pulled out two key rings.

"These key rings are for your properties and your vaults." He said as he handed them to Harry. "Now I must take my leave of you as I have an appointment at the ministry." He again shook their hands and left. Once Harry and Narcissa where outside they decided to go to Gringotts to see what was left to him by his parents.

When they got there they decided to go to the family vault first. When they got there they received a shock. Because instead of normal looking vault there was a row of five ornate vaults one belonging to each founder and Hogwarts its self. Each door had the crest of the house that belonged to that founder and was guarded by a stone statue of that houses animal guardian.

Harry was curious to whom the other vaults belonged to so he asked their goblin guide. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but that information is strictly confidential and can only be given out by the family it belongs to." Harry sighed in disappointment.

When they reached the Gryffindor vault the stone lion came to life and stood in front of Harry.

Welcome Heir of Gryffindor to your family vault. Inside you'll find ancient treasures and family heirlooms.

The lion stepped aside and the vault door opened. What he saw in side was nothing he had ever expected. The vault was as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts and as far as Harry could see it had three levels.

The bottom level contained antique furniture and bars of gold, silver, and platinum. The furniture looked very old and appeared to be from around the world.

The second floor was about half the size of the first and was loaded with weapons of all sorts. There was a rack of a dozen swords ranging from simple practice swords to ornate ceremonial swords. Harry decided to take a couple of practice swords. He thought sense he had sword he might as well learn how to use it. There was also this same assortment for axes, maces, spears, bows, and crossbows. Harry also decided to take a bow and quiver full of arrows with him.

In one corner was a set of red and gold battle robes with the Gryffindor crest on the chest. Harry also decided to take these as well. He figured they would come in handy.

The third floor contained awards and trophies that his ancestors had won. But this didn't interest harry one bit. What caught his attention was the small library of ancient looking books.

As Harry went threw the books he pulled all the ones he could find on wandless, elemental, and teleportation magic. Some of which where wrote by the founders them selves.

As they where leaving the vault Harry felt drawn towards the Slytherin family vault. When he reached the entrance he stopped. The stone guardian stood on its tail and looked into Harry's eyes.

How very curious you are the master but then again you are not the master

How can I be the master but not the master?

I do not know but I will allow you and only you access to this vault

With that the guardian moved aside to allow Harry to enter. He looked to Narcissa and said. "Wait here I wont be long." Once inside he saw that the layout was the same as his family's vault. As Harry looked around he noticed a life-size portrait of Salazar Slytherin smiling at him hanging from a column in the center of the room. As shocking as this was it didn't compare to what happened next.

"Greetings Mr. Potter I have been expecting you." Harry stood there rooted to the floor mouth gaping at the portrait wondering how he knew he was coming. "I bet your wondering how I knew you where going to be coming here?" The portrait asked. Harry just nodded his head in response. "Well you see Mr. Potter I am or should I say was a seer and foresaw our meeting here today. I also know of the task that you face so I have left you this trunk...he said indicating the trunk below the painting...and its contents to help you in your quest to defeat Mr. Riddle."

Now that Harry was over his initial shock he went over to the trunk. With wand in hand Harry slowly opened the trunk.

"In there you will find four books on Parselmouth magic, an amulet called the Eye of the Serpents, a map of my chamber of secrets, a copy of my portrait, and lastly a Basilisk." Harry quickly slammed the lid down in fear and yelled "WHAT!?"

"Do not worry Mr. Potter this one is nothing like the one my son left in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry looked at him in confusion.

Slytherin sighed. "Many of the things that you have heard about me were actually done in my name by my son. It is with the passage of time that the knowledge that they where his deeds and not mine has been lost."

"Anyway back to the basilisk. When I created him I used spells and potions to make it so that it wouldn't grow longer than six feet long and that his eyes can not kill and only petrify on your command." Said the portrait. "The amulet will allow you to communicate with and see threw its eyes when it is away from your side. It also has other powers that are unknown even to me."

"OK what about the portrait? What is that for?" He asked. "That is there so that I can help in your training."

"Training in what?" asked Harry. "Why Parselmouth magic of course. I would have thought that was obvious but than again I am dealing with a descendent of Gryffindor." The portrait said with a smirk. Harry just glared at him. "Now get going your companions are waiting for you." Harry shrunk and pocketed the trunk and left.

"So did you find anything of interest in there?" His wife asked. "Yes but I will tell you about it later." He said.

Their next stop was at his parent's vault. It had stacks of money just like him and a trunk with an envelope on it. Harry opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

Dear Harry

If you are reading this than you have come of age and your mother and me are no longer with you. We only hope that Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail didn't spoil you too much.

In this envelope you will find a key. It is a portkey to a home that has been in the family for generations and can only be visited members of the family. All you have to do is hold on to the key and say Potter Place and it will take you and your family there. Just between you and me it is a perfect place for a honeymoon. One last thing Harry please stay safe and live a long and happy life.

Love

Dad

PS Your mother sends you her love as well.

Harry whipped a tear from his eye and smiled at the letter. He than put the key in his pocket and opened the trunk to find papers, photo albums, and other nick nacks. He decided to take it with him and go through it later. During dinner it was decided to go to the family retreat in the morning after breakfast to see if it was the perfect place for a honeymoon.

After a light breakfast they activated the portkey. When they arrived they found them selves in front of a massive two-story log cabin nestled in a grove of pine trees. In the distance behind them they could waves crashing on a beach.

As they walked threw the cabin they couldn't help but marvel at all the intricate woodwork that went into the construction of the building. There was even an old fashion bowling lane and a small indoor pool in one wing.

As they where walking towards what they believed was the family room. They could hear two voices arguing. As they walked threw the door Harry was shocked at what he saw.

"Hello Harry its good to see you again my son."

(A/N: So who is in the room? Find out next chapter. Also thanks goes to my beta possom2009.)


	19. Hello Mother Hello Father

(A/N: Well my wedding went well but the honeymoon was cold and rainy. All though I did get see some nice scenery in the U.P. Sorry it is so short. I wrote this right before the wedding and sent it off to my beta but he was not able to get it to me in time to post before the wedding so here it is. Well see ya next update.)

Egyptian Flame: Sorry it took so long.

r: I will.

Nightwing 509: I'm glad you like it. You will see Harry do that some more in this chapter. Well sort of.

DJ Rodriguez: Just you wait and see what is in store for them. I can't see Narcissa getting into a catfight but doesn't mean it won't happen. Sorry but Harry is a Phoenix. All though I can't say that I have ever considered a dinosaur.

Miria Diavolo: Yes I am back and so are the cliffs. Thanks I'm going to need it.

ER Monkey: Your welcome.

uten: Glad you like the length and I will try not to wait so long again. Just so you know I did state that Harry got the money that was to go to Padfoot and Wormtail. Also there are seven people that have accepted the marriage to one degree or another. They are Dumbledore, McGonagall, Andromeda, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, and the twins. You also must have missed the line where someone was defending Narcissa to the order.

John Steppenwolf: Well it is stated in the book that James changes his ways. Also it was meant as more of a joke than any thing else. As for Ron and Hermione I don't care if they get together or not as for Ginny I'm not too picky. I'm definitely anti Draco though but for personal reasons I'm a Harry/Ginny fan. Well you don't know me ether. I could know karate and several other Japanese words. Also if it is not in the book it is not set in stone. I take it your not a James fan.

topsta: I'm glad you like it.

Mark Turnlach: Ding Ding Ding we have a winner. Every thing that you have said about Ron and Hermione could happen.

David M. Potter: You are so right.

Elebereth: Your close.

Coolone007-2: I just want to say that you don't know what is going on in Draco's head. He could be confused or brain washed you just don't know. All though I would like to point out he is always going on and on about his father and Tom and not his mother.   
Chapter 19 Hello Mother Hello Father 

"Mom? Dad?" He walked to where his parents where. "Is it really you?" He asked looking back and forth between the two. "Yes Harry it is really us." Answered his mother. "Well as much of us that can be in a magical Portrait." His father added. (A/N: So how many did I get thinking that they where alive?)

Suddenly remembering that Narcissa was there to he decided to introduce her to his parents. "Mom, dad I would like you..." But that was as far as he got before he was interrupted by his father.

"YOU!" Sneered his father. "What are you doing here you Slytherin whore?" Harry starred at his father in shock. "Now James." His mother said. "Just because she cheated on you in our forth year doesn't mean she's a whore."

"WHAT!" Harry looked to his wife. "You dated my father?" She nodded her head. "But why? How?" He asked her. "ER...well." Was all she said in response. "Well, well what?" he asked. She sighed. "Because I fell in love with your father about half way threw the school year. We had been forced to work on a project together in muggle studies. After a while we decided to date in secret because of the hatred between our houses. In the end it only lasted for six months."

"Why don't you tell him how you cheated on me? How I found you in the arms of another man? Why don't you tell him about that?" James asked her. She said nothing and looked away. "Why don't you tell him how I found you snogging Snape in our secret hiding spot?" Harry's eyes grew wide as he stared at his wife. "Is this true Narcissa?" he asked his wife.

She sighed. "Yes and no." He gave her a confused look. "You see Harry this is when I first came under Lucius control. He had a score to settle with both Serverus and your father and he used me to do it. He made me fall in love with Serverus but at one point I was able to fight it and told him that I was in love with your father. He didn't take it to well. That is what escalated the feud between the two." She looked to James and said. "I did truly love you James that wasn't a lie."

"I need to sit down." Mumbled harry and sat in the nearest chair. 'My wife was in love with my father and briefly dated Snape. Was the reason that she loved me because I remind her of my dad?' Just then harry looked up to find his kneeling on the floor in front of him. "No Harry I don't love you because you remind me of you father. I love you for being you." She kissed him soundly on the lips.

She stood up and said. "If anything you remind me more of your mother than your father." Harry smiled at her and asked. "So you love me for who I am?" She nodded her head in response. "And I remind you more of my mother than my father?" She nodded her head again. "Dose this mean you where in love with my mother to?" He asked with a smirk. "Oh you." She playfully slaps him up side the head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Excuse me." James said interrupting Harry's fun with his wife. "But I still want to know how she got here? Only members of the family are allowed on this island."

"Really James you need to be more observant." Lilly said to him. "If you look closely at their left hands they are both wearing wedding bands. Also Narcissa is wearing your family's ancestral engagement ring. That combined with their kiss and her admission of love for our son leads me to believe that they are married."

"What!" screamed James as he looked to his son. "Is this true Harry?" he asked. "Yes father it is true." He answered. "But why? How?" Asked James. "I would also like to know how this came about." Said Lilly.

With that Harry and Narcissa told their story to his parents to say they where shocked was an understatement. "Wow son it seems that your life is dictated by prophecies." Said his father. "Even though there is big difference in your age. I am still happy that you two have found each other." Said Lily. "So when should we expect to see grandchildren?" Asked James. Both Harry and Narcissa groaned.


	20. Harry VS Snape round 2! Ready! Fight!

(A/N: Sorry it has been over two months sense I have updated. I have been busy and had some writer's block to deal with but now I seem to be on role so hopefully it will last. My next chapter is almost done so it should be out soon. Also this chapter was edited by my beta so that I could release it as Christmas present for my readers. So Marry Christmas to you all.)   
ERMonkey: Maybe you will and then again may be you wont. DJ Rodriguez: I'm glad no one is asking that of me yet. And as for how productive they will be you will just have to wait and see.   
MiraiDiavolo: And as I said to DJ I'm glad that no one is asking that of me yet. FYI for your project I have the beginning and the end I just need the middle.   
Coolone 007-2: Sorry you can't win them all but I'm happy you will still read my story.   
David M. Potter: Yes it was on all accounts. 

Mmocker4Tonks: It was supposed to make you do just that.

f: OK

John Steppenwolf: Wow you lost me there with all those song references but oh well. I guess we will have agree to disagree on some things. As a side note I would like say I my self have been on the receiving end of some of the James Potters of the world so I agree they shouldn't get the nice girls. We may never know how or if James changed his ways or not.

qaul1: I will try.

Liquidfyre: I have no plans on quitting and I will finish what I start. It sometimes might take awhile between chapters but I will get it out. Also I'm glad you like it.

Elebereth: I'm glad you loved it.

uten: So you figured it all out did you? Well I'm glad you like it. As for my editing problems. I know I have two problems in this area. 1. I'm a bit rusty. 2. I have no printer to print out my chapters. It is much easier for me to edit my work when I can do that.

ssporty11: Glad you like it and I do plan to continue it.

Lady Nicole Malfoy-Potter: I knew it would be.

SF: Glad you could get a laugh out of it.

kneeshell: Glad you are enjoying it.

jestking: Yes I understand my editing is bad it comes from not being able to print my chapters while editing.

Gorgena: Well he sort of did in book 4 with the whole reverse spell effect. I do try to get the chapters out fast but it doesn't always work. And yes I did have fun. ;-)

Lady Urquentha: Why thank you.

Little Morqsi: I'm sorry.

D.Torres: Sorry but I must have missed those stories before I started writing this story. Because I thought I was being pretty original. As for my editing problems I need paper and a printer to do a proper job of it.

JessW: I will.   
Chapter 20 Potter VS. Snape round 2 Ready! Fight! 

Over the next few days Harry had many conversations with his parents about his family history and about his first year of life with them. In turn Harry went into great detail about his life. Along with this harry and Narcissa continued they're training in the elements. They where both enjoying their time in there secluded hideaway. That is until Hedwig delivered a letter to Narcissa saying that she had to attended a mandatory order meeting that evening.

When they arrived for the meeting they where greeted by cold hateful stares from many of the order members. Harry looked around the room at all the people that where there. He noticed that the only people who where not glaring at him and Narcissa was McGonagall, Tonks, Andromeda, and Mrs. Weasley who where giving him looks of sympathy. Ginny who had her usual look of sadness on her face and Snape who for some strange reason had a smirk on his face. And the twins, who where talking with them selves. And it looked as if they where up to something.

Harry turned to his wife and asked a little on the sarcastic side. "Do you get the feeling that we aren't welcome here?"

"That is because you're not Potter." He heard Snape say. His voice dripping with hatred. Harry looked to Snape. "And why is that Serverus?" Asked Narcissa with a hint of anger in her voice. "Because they know what this brat has done to me." He said pointing at Harry.

"And what is it that I have done to you Snape? Or are referring to that little duel that we had a few days ago? The one that you challenged me to." Harry asked with a smile. "Oh come on now you remember it was when I turned your wand into charcoal. Is that what your referring to Snape?" Harry could hear the twins and several others snicker at this.

"No that is not what I'm referring to Potter." Hissed Snape. "And that is Professor Snape to you."

"This is not Hogwarts Snape." Harry said emphasizing the professor's name. "So I don't have refer to you as Professor Snape and can call you Snape if I want to. Unless you would like me to use the nick name that my father and his friends had for you." Said with a grin.

In the background harry could hear Remus and several others gasp at this comment.

Snape's eyes narrowed at this. "If you ever call me by that name Potter I will make you wish that you had never been born."

"We shale see Snape we shale see. Regardless as long as you don't resort to name calling than I see no need to use that name." Replied Harry.

"So Serverus if it wasn't the duel than what has my husband done to you that has most of the order ready to skin him and myself alive?" Asked Narcissa.

"They know that he has taken you from me. In your heart you must know that you are my one true love not his"

"Oh Serverus you poor thing. Do you really still believe that?" She asked. Not giving him a chance to answer she continued. "How many times must we tell you that it is Harry that is my one true love and not you? It was his kiss that broke the curse that Lucius put me under not yours. Why can't you accept that?"

Harry looked over to the order members most of their faces now had looks of confusion but some where now looking upon Snape as they where him earlier.

"I will never accept it!!!" Snape thundered. "You belong to me."

"Wha…wha…what did say?" Asked Narcissa her voice faltering. Harry knew she was frightened by Snape's last comment because one of her greatest fears was that of being under someone else control again. He decided to take action and step in between them.

And as Harry raised his hand a gust of wind came from it and blew Snape back hard into the wall. He walked over to Snape. "Narcissa belongs to nobody Snape. Not even me her own husband. And if that is your way of thinking then you are no better than Malfoy or that genocideal megalomaniac fool Voldemort." Harry turned and walked away.

"Crucio." Harry had no time to react before the spell struck him in the back. He collapsed to his hands and knees from the extreme pain. The last thing he heard before the pain overwhelmed him was the angry shouts of his wife.

When the pain subsided Harry found himself lying on the floor gasping for air. When he sat up to get his bearings he was greeted by the tip of Snape's wand in his face. But there was at least twenty wands now pointing at Snape.

"So dose this mean your ready for round two Snape?" Asked Harry. "Yes. I have had enough of your insolence and disrespect Potter."

"So will it be the same rules as we had last time?" Harry asked. "Of course it is Potter."

Many of the order members where protesting and demanding that the duel not take place.

"I think we're going to need a change of venue wouldn't you agree Snape?" Asked Harry. Snape lowered his wand and sneered. "I hate to say it but for once I agree with you Potter. I do not believe that we would be able to have our rematch in present company."

"I know just the place." He quickly grabbed hold of Snape and teleported them away.

They arrived moments later in the dueling chamber at Hogwarts. Snape gasped and asked. "How did we get here Potter?" Harry smirked at him and said. "One of my many talents." As he jesters towards the dueling platform he asks. "Shall we begin?"

When they had assumed there positions on the platform Snape said. "When you're ready Potter."

"Expelliarmus!" They both shouted together. As the spells collided they nullified each other.

Harry quickly followed up with a leg locker curse and a ticking charm. Snape dodged the first and shielded himself from the second one.

The duel continued like this until Snape yelled. "Serpensortia!"

'This is stupid. He knows I can talk to snakes.' Thought Harry. Concentrating on the snake he commanded it not to attack him. As he did so he felt a wave of pain come over him and he collapsed to the floor. Before slipping from conciseness he felt as if he had forgotten something.

When harry woke up he found him self in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. "Harry?" He heard a woman's voice say. He sat up and turned to his right. When he did he found himself in the arms of a woman. "Oh Harry I was so worried about you." The woman released him from her embrace.

Harry looked at her and asked. "Its nice that you care about me and all, but who are you?"

With that being said Narcissa Potter started to cry.


End file.
